Contele de Monte-Cristo/II
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/I&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/III&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III ---------- ro II TATĂL ŞI FIUL Să-l lăsăm pe Danglars în luptă cu geniul urii, încercând să sufle împotriva camaradului său o presupunere haină la urechea armatorului, şi să-l urmăm pe Dantès care, după ce a străbătut Cannebiera în toată lungimea ei, o luă pe strada Noailles, intră într-o căsuţă situată pe partea stângă a aleilor Meikan, urcă repede cele patru etaje ale unei scări întunecoase şi, ţinându-se de rampă cu o mână, apăsând cu cealaltă bătăile inimii, se opreşte în faţa unei uşi întredeschise prin care se vedea până în fundul unei cămăruţe. en Chapter 2. Father and Son. We will leave Danglars struggling with the demon of hatred, and endeavoring to insinuate in the ear of the shipowner some evil suspicions against his comrade, and follow Dantes, who, after having traversed La Canebiere, took the Rue de Noailles, and entering a small house, on the left of the Allees de Meillan, rapidly ascended four flights of a dark staircase, holding the baluster with one hand, while with the other he repressed the beatings of his heart, and paused before a half-open door, from which he could see the whole of a small room. fr II LE PÈRE ET LE FILS. Laissons Danglars, aux prises avec le génie de la haine, essayer de souffler contre son camarade quelque maligne supposition à l’oreille de l’armateur, et suivons Dantès, qui, après avoir parcouru la Canebière dans toute sa longueur, prend la rue de Noailles, entre dans une petite maison située du côté gauche des allées de Meillan, monte vivement les quatre étages d’un escalier obscur, et, se retenant à la rampe d’une main, comprimant de l’autre les battements de son cœur, s’arrête devant une porte entre-bâillée, qui laisse voir jusqu’au fond d’une petite chambre. de Vater und Sohn Nachdem Dantès die Cannebière in ihrer ganzen Länge durcheilt hatte, bog er in die Rue de Noailles ein, betrat ein an der linken Seite der Allées de Meilhan gelegenes Haus, stieg klopfenden Herzens schnell eine dunkle Treppe bis zum vierten Stock hinauf und blieb vor einer angelehnten Tür stehen, durch die man bis in den Hintergrund eines kleinen Zimmers sehen konnte. it Capitolo 2. PADRE E FIGLIO. Lasciamo che Danglars, alle prese col genio dell'odio, cerchi di gettare contro il suo camerata qualche maligna supposizione all'orecchio dell'armatore, e seguiamo Dantès, che dopo aver percorsa la Canebière in tutta la sua lunghezza, prende la rue Noaille, entra in una piccola casa situata alla sinistra dei viali di Meillan, monta prestamente i quattro piani di una scala oscura e tenendosi con una mano alla ringhiera comprime coll'altra i battiti del suo cuore, si arresta davanti a una porta socchiusa, che lascia vedere sino al fondo una piccola camera. es Capítulo segundo El padre y el hijo Y dejando que Danglars diera rienda suelta a su odio inventando alguna calumnia contra su camarada, sigamos a Dantés, que después de haber recorrido la Cannebière en toda su longitud, se dirigió a la calle de Noailles, entró en una casita situada al lado izquierdo de las alamedas de Meillán, subió de prisa los cuatro tramos de una escalera oscurísima, y comprimiendo con una mano los latidos de su corazón se detuvo delante de una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver hasta el fondo de aquella estancia; pt Capítulo II O pai e o filho Deixemos Danglars, a braços com o gênio do ódio, tentar soprar contra o companheiro alguma maligna suposição ao ouvido do armador e sigamos Dantés, que, depois de percorrer a Cannebiére em todo o seu comprimento, entrou na Rua de Noailles, em seguida numa casita situada ao lado das Alamedas de Meilhan, subiu rapidamente os quatro andares de uma escada escura e, segurando-se ao corrimão com uma das mãos e comprimindo com a outra as pulsações do coração, parou diante de uma porta entreaberta que deixava ver um quarto até ao fundo. ------------------------ ro În camera aceasta locuia părintele lui Dantès. Vestea sosirii "Faraonului" nu ajunsese încă până la bătrânul care, urcat pe un scaun, încerca să întindă cu o mână tremurătoare câţiva colţunaşi şi clematite ce se căţărau de-a lungul ferestrei. en This room was occupied by Dantes' father. The news of the arrival of the Pharaon had not yet reached the old man, who, mounted on a chair, was amusing himself by training with trembling hand the nasturtiums and sprays of clematis that clambered over the trellis at his window. fr Cette chambre était celle qu’habitait le père de Dantès. La nouvelle de l’arrivée du Pharaon n’était pas encore parvenue au vieillard, qui s’occupait, monté sur une chaise, à palissader d’une main tremblante quelques capucines mêlées de clématites, qui montaient en grimpant le long du treillage de sa fenêtre. de Dieses Zimmer war das seines Vaters. Die Nachricht von der Ankunft des »Pharao« war noch nicht bis zu dem Greise gedrungen, der, auf einem Stuhle stehend, damit beschäftigt war, mit zitternder Hand einige Kapuzinerblumen und Rebwinden, die das Fenster umrankten, mit Latten zu stützen. it Questa camera era quella del padre di Dantès. La notizia dell'arrivo del Faraone non era ancor giunta al vecchio, che sopra una cassa, era occupato a piantare delle cannucce sopra cui adattava con mano tremante alcuni nasturzi misti a clematidi che si arrampicavano lungo la pergola della finestra. es allí era donde vivía el padre de Dantés. La noticia de la arribada de El Faraón no había llegado aún hasta el anciano, que encaramado en una silla, se ocupaba en clavar estacas con mano temblorosa para unas capuchinas y enredaderas que trepaban hasta la ventana. pt Era naquele quarto que morava o pai de Dantés. A notícia da chegada do Pharaon ainda não chegara aos ouvidos do velhote, o qual, empoleirado numa cadeira, se entretinha a prender com mão trêmula algumas capuchinhas e clematites que trepavam ao longo do ripado da janela. ------------------------ ro Deodată el se simţi luat în braţe, şi o voce cunoscută strigă în spatele lui: — Tată, bunul meu tată! Bătrânul scoase un strigăt şi se întoarse; apoi, văzându-şi fiul, se lăsă în braţele acestuia, palid şi tremurând. en Suddenly, he felt an arm thrown around his body, and a well-known voice behind him exclaimed, "Father—dear father!" The old man uttered a cry, and turned round; then, seeing his son, he fell into his arms, pale and trembling. fr Tout à coup il se sentit prendre à bras-le-corps, et une voix bien connue s’écria derrière lui : — Mon père, mon bon père ! Le vieillard jeta un cri et se retourna ; puis, voyant son fils, il se laissa aller dans ses bras, tout tremblant et tout pâle. de Plötzlich fühlte er, wie ein Paar Arme sich um ihn legten, und eine wohlbekannte Stimme rief: »Vater, mein guter Vater!« Der Greis stieß einen Schrei aus und wandte sich um. Als er seinen Sohn erblickte, sank er zitternd und bleich in dessen Arme. it Ad un tratto si sentì circondare il corpo da due braccia, ed una voce ben conosciuta gridare dietro di sé: "Padre! Mio buon padre!" Il vecchio gettò un grido e si voltò, poi vedendo il figlio, si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia, tutto tremante e pallido. es De pronto sintió que le abrazaban por la espalda, y oyó una voz que exclamaba: -¡Padre! ..., ¡padre mío! El anciano, dando un grito, volvió la cabeza; pero al ver a su hijo se dejó caer en sus brazos pálido y tembloroso. pt De súbito, sentiu-se agarrado pela cintura e ouviu uma voz bem conhecida exclamar atrás dele: - Meu pai, meu bom pai! O velho soltou um grito e virou-se; depois, ao ver o filho, deixou-se transportar nos seus braços, muito trêmulo e pálido. ------------------------ ro — Ce ai, tată? exclamă tânărul neliniştit, nu cumva eşti bolnav? — Nu, nu, dragul meu Edmond, fiul meu, copilul meu, nu; dar nu te aşteptam, astfel că bucuria, emoţia de a te revedea aşa, fără de veste... Doamne, mi se pare că am să mor. en "What ails you, my dearest father? Are you ill?" inquired the young man, much alarmed. "No, no, my dear Edmond—my boy—my son!—no; but I did not expect you; and joy, the surprise of seeing you so suddenly—Ah, I feel as if I were going to die." fr — Qu’as-tu donc, père ? s’écria le jeune homme inquiet ; serais-tu malade ? — Non, non, mon cher Edmond, mon fils, mon enfant, non ; mais je ne t’attendais pas, et la joie, le saisissement de te revoir ainsi à l’improviste… ah ! mon Dieu ! il me semble que je vais mourir ! de »Was hast du denn?« rief der junge Mann beunruhigt. »Bist du krank?« »Nein, nein, mein lieber Edmond, mein Sohn, mein Kind, nein; es ist nur die Freude über dieses unvermutete Wiedersehen – ich hatte dich nicht erwartet – o Gott, mir ist, als ob ich sterben müßte!« it "Che avete dunque, padre" esclamò il giovane commosso, "sareste ammalato?" "No, mio caro Edmondo, mio caro figlio, no; ma non ti aspettavo, e la gioia, la sorpresa di rivederti così all'improvviso... mio Dio!... mi sembra di morire..." es -¿Qué tienes, padre? -exclamó el joven lleno de inquietud-. ¿Te encuentras mal? -No, no, querido Edmundo, hijo mío, hijo de mi alma, no; pero no lo esperaba, y la alegría... la alegría de verte así..., tan de repente... ¡Dios mío!, me parece que voy a morir... pt - Que tens, pai? - perguntou o rapaz, inquieto. - Está doente? - Não, não, não, meu querido Edmond, meu filho, meu menino, não. Mas não te esperava, e a alegria, a surpresa de te ver assim de repente... Ah, meu Deus, parece-me que vou morrer! ------------------------ ro — Ei, dar vino-ţi în fire, tată, sunt eu, uite sunt eu! Se zice că bucuria nu face rău, şi de aceea am intrat pe neaşteptate. Haide, zâmbeşte-mi, în loc să te uiţi aşa la mine cu ochii rătăciţi. M-am întors şi-o să fim fericiţi. — Foarte bine, băiatule, glăsui bătrânul, dar în ce fel o să fim fericiţi? Nu mă mai părăseşti? Haide, istoriseşte-mi norocul tău. en "Come, come, cheer up, my dear father! 'Tis I—really I! They say joy never hurts, and so I came to you without any warning. Come now, do smile, instead of looking at me so solemnly. Here I am back again, and we are going to be happy." "Yes, yes, my boy, so we will—so we will," replied the old man; "but how shall we be happy? Shall you never leave me again? Come, tell me all the good fortune that has befallen you." fr — Eh bien ! remets-toi donc, père ! c’est moi, c’est bien moi ! On dit toujours que la joie ne fait pas de mal, et voilà pourquoi je suis entré ici sans préparation. Voyons, souris-moi, au lieu de me regarder comme tu le fais, avec des yeux égarés. Je reviens et nous allons être heureux. — Ah ! tant mieux, garçon ! reprit le vieillard ; mais comment allons-nous être heureux ? tu ne me quittes donc plus ? Voyons, conte-moi ton bonheur ! de »Nun, nun, fasse dich doch, Vater! Die Freude soll ja keinen Schaden tun, und deshalb bin ich hier so ohne Vorbereitung eingetreten. Komm, sei doch fröhlich, anstatt mich so mit wirren Augen anzusehen. Ich bin zurück, und wir werden glücklich sein.« »Ah so, Junge!« entgegnete der Greis. »Aber wieso werden wir glücklich sein? Du verläßt mich also nicht mehr? Komm, erzähle mir dein Glück!« it "Coraggio, rimettetevi, padre. Sono io, proprio io. Si dice sempre che la gioia non nuoce ed è perciò che son entrato così senza farvi preparare; guardatemi, sorridetemi, invece di osservarmi con occhi spaventati. Io ritorno e noi saremo felici." "Ah, tanto meglio, figlio" riprese il vecchio. "Ma in qual modo possiamo noi essere felici? Tu dunque non mi abbandoni più? Vediamo, raccontami le tue fortune." es -Cálmate, padre: yo soy, no lo dudes; entré sin prepararte, porque dicen que la alegría no mata. Ea, sonríe, y no me mires con esos ojos tan asustados. Ya me tienes de vuelta y vamos a ser felices. -¡Ah!, ¿conque es verdad? -replicó el anciano-: ¿conque vamos a ser muy felices? ¿Conque no me dejarás otra vez? Cuéntamelo todo. pt - Pronto, sossega, pai! Sou eu, sou mesmo eu! Sempre ouvi dizer que a alegria não faz mal e por isso entrei assim, sem preparação. Vamos, sorri-me em vez de me olhares dessa maneira, com os olhos esgazeados. Estou de volta e vamos ser felizes. - Ah, ainda bem, rapaz! - exclamou o velho. - Mas vamos ser felizes como? Não me deixas mais? Anda, conta-me em que consiste a tua felicidade! ------------------------ ro — Să mă ierte Dumnezeu, glăsui tânărul, că mă bucur de un noroc făcut din doliul unei familii. Dar Dumnezeu ştie că eu n-am dorit-o; a venit şi n-am puterea să fiu mâhnit: bunul căpitan Leclère a murit, tată, şi e posibil ca, prin protecţia domnului Morrel, să capăt locul lui. Înţelegi, tată? Căpitan la douăzeci de ani. Cu leafă de o sută de ludovici şi cu parte la beneficii. Nu e asta mai mult decât putea să nădăjduiască un biet matelot ca mine? en "God forgive me," said the young man, "for rejoicing at happiness derived from the misery of others, but, Heaven knows, I did not seek this good fortune; it has happened, and I really cannot pretend to lament it. The good Captain Leclere is dead, father, and it is probable that, with the aid of M. Morrel, I shall have his place. Do you understand, father? Only imagine me a captain at twenty, with a hundred louis pay, and a share in the profits! Is this not more than a poor sailor like me could have hoped for?" fr — Que le Seigneur me pardonne, dit le jeune homme, de me réjouir d’un bonheur fait avec le deuil d’une famille ! mais Dieu sait que je n’eusse pas désiré ce bonheur ; il arrive, et je n’ai pas la force de m’en affliger : le brave capitaine Leclère est mort, mon père, et il est probable que, par la protection de M. Morrel, je vais avoir sa place. Comprenez-vous, mon père ? capitaine à vingt ans ! avec cent louis d’appointements et une part dans les bénéfices ! n’est-ce pas plus que ne pouvait vraiment l’espérer un pauvre matelot comme moi. de »Gott verzeihe mir«, sagte der junge Mann, »daß ein Ereignis mein Glück ist, das Trauer über eine Familie bringt! Aber Gott weiß, daß ich dieses Glück nicht gewünscht habe; es ist nun einmal so gekommen, und ich kann nicht anders als mich darüber freuen. Der brave Kapitän Leclère ist tot, Vater, und es ist wahrscheinlich, daß ich auf Verwendung des Herrn Morrel seine Stelle erhalte. Begreifst du, Vater? Mit zwanzig Jahren Kapitän! Hundert Louisdors Gehalt und Anteil am Gewinn! Wie hätte ich armer Matrose jemals ein solches Glück erhoffen können?« it "Che il Signore mi perdoni" disse il giovane, "di rallegrarmi di una fortuna che faccio col lutto di una famiglia: ma Dio sa che non ho desiderato questa fortuna! Essa mi giunge ed io non ho la forza di affliggermene. Il bravo capitano Leclerc è morto, ed è probabile che colla protezione del signor Morrel io vada al suo posto... Capitano a vent'anni! Con cento luigi di stipendio ed una parte nell'interesse! Non è assai più di ciò che poteva sperare un povero marinaio come sono io?" es -Dios me perdone -dijo el joven-, si me alegro de una desgracia que ha llenado de luto a una familia, pues el mismo Dios sabe que nunca anhelé esta clase de felicidad; pero sucedió, y confieso que no lo lamento. El capitán Leclerc ha muerto, y es probable que, con la protección del señor Morrel, ocupe yo su plaza... ¡Capitán a los veinte años, con cien luises de sueldo y una parte en las ganancias! ¿No es mucho más de lo que podía esperar yo, un pobre marinero? pt - Que o Senhor me perdoe - disse o rapaz - por me regozijar com uma felicidade conseguida à custa do luto de uma família! Mas Deus sabe que não desejei essa felicidade. Uma vez, porém, que aconteceu, não está mais na minha mão, não consigo afligir-me. O digno comandante Leclére morreu, meu pai, e é provável que graças à proteção do Sr. Morrel me dêem o seu lugar. Compreende, meu pai? Comandante aos vinte anos! Com cem luíses de soldo e parte dos lucros! Não é mais do que podia realmente esperar um pobre marinheiro como eu? ------------------------ ro — Da, fiul meu, da, într-adevăr, spuse bătrânul, e un noroc. — De aceea vreau ca din primii bani pe care îi voi câştiga, să ai o că- suţă cu o grădină, în care să-ţi cultivi clematitele, colţunaşii şi caprifoiul... Dar ce ai, tată, te simţi rău? en "Yes, my dear boy," replied the old man, "it is very fortunate." "Well, then, with the first money I touch, I mean you to have a small house, with a garden in which to plant clematis, nasturtiums, and honeysuckle. But what ails you, father? Are you not well?" fr — Oui, mon fils, oui, en effet, dit le vieillard, c’est heureux. — Aussi je veux que du premier argent que je toucherai vous ayez une petite maison, avec un jardin pour planter vos clématites, vos capucines et vos chèvrefeuilles… Mais qu’as-tu donc, père, on dirait que tu te trouves mal ? de »Ja, mein Sohn, in der Tat«, antwortete der Greis, »das ist ein Glück.« »Und von dem ersten Gelde, welches ich erhalte, sollst du ein Häuschen mit einem Garten bekommen, worin du dir deine Rebwinden, deine Kapuzinerblumen und Jelängerjelieber pflanzen kannst … Aber was ist dir denn, Vater, bist du krank?« it "Sì, figlio mio, sì, infatti questa è una felicità." "E perciò voglio che col primo denaro che riscuoterò voi abbiate una casetta con un giardino per piantare le vostre clematidi, i vostri nasturzi ed il vostro caprifoglio. Ma che avete, padre? Si direbbe che state male!" es -Sí, hijo mío, sí -dijo el anciano-, ¡eso es una gran felicidad! -Así pues, quiero, padre, que del primer dinero que gane alquiles una casa con jardín, para que puedas plantar tus propias enredaderas y tus capuchinas..., pero ¿qué tienes, padre? parece que te encuentras mal. pt - Sim, meu filho, sim, de fato é uma felicidade - disse o velhote. - Por isso, quero que com o primeiro dinheiro que ganhar tenha uma casinha com jardim para plantar as suas clematites, as suas capuchinhas e as suas madressilvas... Mas que tens, pai, dir-se-ia que te sentes mal... ------------------------ ro — Răbdare, răbdare, are să-mi treacă. Dar, părăsindu-l forţele, bătrânul se lăsă pe spate. — Haide-haide, glăsui tânărul, un pahar cu vin, tată, o să-ţi facă bine; unde ţii vinul? en "'Tis nothing, nothing; it will soon pass away"—and as he said so the old man's strength failed him, and he fell backwards. "Come, come," said the young man, "a glass of wine, father, will revive you. Where do you keep your wine?" fr — Patience, patience ! ce ne sera rien. Et, les forces manquant au vieillard, il se renversa en arrière. — Voyons, voyons ! dit le jeune homme, un verre de vin, mon père ; cela vous ranimera ; où mettez-vous votre vin ? de »Geduld, Geduld! es ist weiter nichts.« Die Kräfte verließen den Greis, und er sank nach hinten über. »Laß sehen, ein Glas Wein, Vater; das wird dich wieder auffrischen. Wo steht dein Wein?« it "Pazienza, pazienza, non sarà nulla." E, mancandogli le forze, il vecchio cadde. "Vediamo, vediamo" disse il giovane, "un buon bicchiere di vino, caro padre, vi rianimerà. Dove mettete il vostro vino?" es -No, no, hijo mío, no es nada. Las fuerzas faltaron al anciano, que cayó hacia atrás. -Vamos, vamos -dijo el joven-, un vaso de vino te reanimará. ¿Dónde lo tienes? pt - Calma, calma! Isto não é nada. Mas as forças faltaram-lhe e o velho deixou-se cair para trás. - Então, então! - exclamou o rapaz. - Tome um copo de vinho, meu pai; vai ver que o reanima. Onde tem o vinho? ------------------------ ro — Nu, mulţumesc, nu căuta; n-am nevoie de vin, spuse bătrânul, încercând să-şi reţină feciorul. — Ba da, tată, ba da, arată-mi locul. Şi deschise două sau trei sertare. en "No, no; thanks. You need not look for it; I do not want it," said the old man. "Yes, yes, father, tell me where it is," and he opened two or three cupboards. fr — Non, merci, ne cherche pas ; je n’en ai pas besoin, dit le vieillard essayant de retenir son fils. — Si fait, si fait, père, indiquez-moi l’endroit. Et il ouvrit deux ou trois armoires. de »Nein, ich danke, such nicht; ich brauche keinen«, sagte der Alte. Er versuchte seinen Sohn zurückzuhalten. »Doch, doch, Vater, zeig mir den Platz.« Und er öffnete einige Schränke. it "No, grazie, non lo cercare, non ne ho bisogno" disse il vecchio, tentando di trattenere il figlio. "Lasciate fare, lasciate fare, padre." Ed egli aprì due o tre armadi. es -No, gracias, no tengo necesidad de nada -dijo el anciano procurando detener a su hijo. -Sí, padre, sí, es necesario; dime dónde está. Y abrió dos o tres armarios. pt - Não, obrigado, escusas de o procurar; não é preciso - redargüiu o velho, procurando reter o filho. - Não é preciso, não é preciso... Então, pai, diga-me onde está - e abriu dois ou três armários. ------------------------ ro — Degeaba, glăsui bătrânul, nu mai e vin. — Cum nu mai e vin, întrebă Dantès îngălbenindu-se şi privind când obrajii scofâlciţi, vineţi, ai bătrânului, când sertarele goale; cum nu mai este vin? Ai dus lipsă de bani, tată? en "It is no use," said the old man, "there is no wine." "What, no wine?" said Dantes, turning pale, and looking alternately at the hollow cheeks of the old man and the empty cupboards. "What, no wine? Have you wanted money, father?" fr — Inutile… dit le vieillard, il n’y a plus de vin. — Comment, il n’y a plus de vin ! dit en pâlissant à son tour Dantès, regardant alternativement les joues creuses et blêmes du vieillard et les armoires vides, comment, il n’y a plus de vin ! auriez-vous manqué d’argent, mon père ? de »Laß sein …«, bemerkte der Greis, »es ist kein Wein mehr da.« »Wie, es ist kein Wein mehr da!« rief Dantès, seinerseits erbleichend und abwechselnd die blassen, eingefallenen Wangen des Greises und die leeren Schränke betrachtend. »Hat es dir an Geld gefehlt, Vater?« it "É inutile" disse il vecchio, "non vi è più v ino." "Come, non vi è più vino" disse Dantès, impallidendo a sua volta e guardando alternativamente le guance smunte ed increspate del vecchio, e gli armadi vuoti. "Come non vi è più vino! Sareste rimasto privo di denaro, padre?" es -No te molestes -dijo el anciano-, no hay vino en casa. -¡Cómo! ¿No tienes vino? -exclamó Dantés palideciendo a su vez y mirando alternativamente las mejillas flacas y descarnadas del viejo-. ¿Y por qué no tienes? ¿Por ventura te ha hecho falta dinero, padre mío? pt - Inútil... - murmurou o velho - já não há vinho. - Como, já não há vinho?! - surpreendeu-se Dantés, empalidecendo por seu turno e olhando alternadamente para as faces cavadas e macilentas do velho e para os armários vazios. - Como é que já não há vinho? Tiveste falta de dinheiro, meu pai? ------------------------ ro — N-am dus lipsă de nimic de vreme ce te am pe tine, spuse bătrânul. — Totuşi, îngăimă Dantès, ştergându-şi sudoarea de pe frunte, totuşi, acum trei luni, la plecare, ţi-am lăsat două sute de franci. en "I want nothing now that I have you," said the old man. "Yet," stammered Dantes, wiping the perspiration from his brow,—"yet I gave you two hundred francs when I left, three months ago." fr — Je n’ai manqué de rien puisque te voilà, dit le vieillard. — Cependant, balbutia Dantès en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front, cependant je vous avais laissé deux cents francs, il y a trois mois, en partant. de »Es hat mir an nichts gefehlt, nun, da du da bist«, antwortete der Greis. »Aber ich hatte dir doch zweihundert Franken zurückgelassen, als ich vor einem Vierteljahr abreiste«, sagte Dantès bestürzt. it "Non son rimasto privo di nulla poiché tu sei qui." "Frattanto" balbettò Dantès, asciugandosi il sudore che freddo gli colava dalla fronte, "avevo lasciato 200 franchi, tre mesi fa, partendo." es -Nada me ha hecho falta, pues ya te veo -dijo el anciano. -No obstante -replicó Dantés limpiándose el sudor que corría por su frente-, yo le dejé doscientos francos... hace tres meses, al partir. pt - Não tenho falta de nada desde que estás aqui - respondeu o velhote. - No entanto - balbuciou Dantés, limpando o suor que lhe escorria da testa - -, no entanto, deixei-lhe duzentos francos quando parti há três meses. ------------------------ ro — Da, da, Edmond, este adevărat; dar tu la plecare ai uitat o mică datorie la vecinul Caderousse; mi-a amintit el de ea spunându-mi că, dacă nu-i plătesc, se duce să-i ceară domnului Morrel. Înţelegi că, de teamă ca să nu-ţi facă vreun rău... — Ei, şi? — Am plătit eu. en "Yes, yes, Edmond, that is true, but you forgot at that time a little debt to our neighbor, Caderousse. He reminded me of it, telling me if I did not pay for you, he would be paid by M. Morrel; and so, you see, lest he might do you an injury"— "Well?" "Why, I paid him." fr — Oui, oui, Edmond, c’est vrai ; mais tu avais oublié en partant une petite dette chez le voisin Caderousse ; il me l’a rappelée, en me disant que si je ne payais pas pour toi il irait se faire payer chez M. Morrel. Alors, tu comprends, de peur que cela te fît du tort… — Eh bien ? — Eh bien ! j’ai payé, moi. de »Ja, ja, Edmond, freilich; aber du hattest vergessen, vor der Abreise eine kleine Schuld beim Nachbar Caderousse zu bezahlen; er hat mich daran erinnert und wollte, wenn ich nicht für dich bezahlte, sich das Geld von Herrn Morrel geben lassen. Und siehst du, da ich befürchtete, daß dir das schaden könnte …« »Nun?« »So habe ich es bezahlt.« it "Si, sì, Edmondo, è vero, ma tu avevi dimenticato nel partire un piccolo debito col vicino Caderousse; egli me lo ha ricordato, dicendomi che se non pagavo per te, andava a farsi pagare dal signor Morrel. Allora comprenderai bene... per timore che non ti facesse torto..." "Ebbene?" "Ebbene, ho pagato per te." es -Sí, sí, Edmundo, es verdad. Pero olvidaste cierta deudilla que tenías con nuestro vecino Caderousse; me lo recordó, diciéndome que si no se la pagaba iría a casa del señor Morrel... y yo, temiendo que esto te perjudicase, ¿qué debía hacer? Le pagué. pt - Sim, sim, Edmond, é verdade. Mas quando partiste esqueceste-te de uma pequena dívida em casa do vizinho Caderousse. Ele lembrou-ma e disse-me que se a não pagasse por ti iria pedir o pagamento ao Sr. Morrel. Então, compreendes, com medo que isso te prejudicasse... - Que fez? - Que fiz? Paguei-a eu. ------------------------ ro — Dar lui Caderousse îi datoram o sută patruzeci de franci, exclamă Dantès. — Da, îngăimă bătrânul. — Şi i-ai dat suma asta din cei două sute de franci pe care ţi-i lăsasem? en "But," cried Dantes, "it was a hundred and forty francs I owed Caderousse." "Yes," stammered the old man. "And you paid him out of the two hundred francs I left you?" fr — Mais, s’écria Dantès, c’était cent quarante francs que je devais à Caderousse ! — Oui, balbutia le vieillard. — Et vous les avez donnés sur les deux cents francs que je vous avais laissés ? de »Es waren ja aber hundertvierzig Franken, die ich Caderousse schuldete!« »Jawohl«, sagte der Greis. »Und die hast du ihm von den zweihundert Franken ganz gegeben?« it "Ma" esclamò Dantès, "il mio debito con Caderousse era di 140 franchi!... E voi li avete pagati coi 200 franchi che vi ho lasciati?" es -Pero eran ciento cuarenta francos los que yo debía a Caderousse... -exclamó Dantés-. ¿Se los pagaste de los doscientos que yo te dejé? pt - Mas eu devia cento e quarenta francos a Caderousse exclamou Dantés. - Pois devias - balbuciou o velhote. - E pagou-lhos dos duzentos francos que lhe deixei? ------------------------ ro Bătrânul făcu un semn din cap. — Va să zică ai trăit trei luni cu şaizeci de franci? murmură tânărul. — Tu ştii ce puţine nevoi am eu! — Vai, iartă-mă, exclamă Edmond, aruncându-se în genunchi dinaintea bietului bătrân. en The old man nodded. "So that you have lived for three months on sixty francs," muttered Edmond. "You know how little I require," said the old man. "Heaven pardon me," cried Edmond, falling on his knees before his father. fr Le vieillard fit un signe de tête. — De sorte que vous avez vécu trois mois avec soixante francs ! murmura le jeune homme. — Tu sais combien il me faut peu de chose, dit le vieillard. — Oh ! mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi, dit Edmond en se jetant à genoux devant le bonhomme. de Der Greis nickte »So daß du also ein Vierteljahr von sechzig Franken gelebt hast?« rief der junge Mann. »Du weißt, wie wenig ich brauche«, sagte der Alte. »O Gott, o mein Gott, verzeih mir!« rief Edmond, indem er sich vor seinem Vater auf die Knie warf. it Il vecchio fece un segno affermativo con la testa. "Dimodoché voi avete vissuto" mormorò il giovane, "per tre mesi con solo 60 franchi!" "Tu sai quanto poco mi abbisogni e mi basti." "Oh mio Dio! Mio Dio! Padre, perdonatemi" esclamò Edmondo, gettandosi ai piedi del buon vecchio. es El anciano hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. -De modo que has vivido tres meses con sesenta francos... -murmuró el joven. -Ya sabes que con poco me basta -dijo su padre. -¡Ah, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Perdonadme! -exclamó Edmundo arrodillándose ante aquel buen anciano. pt O velhote acenou que sim com a cabeça. - De modo que viveu três meses com sessenta francos! - murmurou o rapaz. - Bem sabes que me contento com pouco - disse o velhote. - Oh, meu Deus, meu Deus, perdoai-me! - exclamou Edmond, caindo de joelhos diante do pobre homem. ------------------------ ro — Ce faci? — Oh, mi-ai sfâşiat inima. — Acum ai venit, glăsui bătrânul cu un zâmbet; să uităm totul, că totul este bine. — Da, am venit, spuse tânărul, am venit cu un viitor frumos şi cu bani puţini. Poftim, tată, spuse el, i-ai şi trimite îndată după ceva. en "What are you doing?" "You have wounded me to the heart." "Never mind it, for I see you once more," said the old man; "and now it's all over—everything is all right again." "Yes, here I am," said the young man, "with a promising future and a little money. Here, father, here!" he said, "take this—take it, and send for something immediately." fr — Que fais-tu donc ? — Oh ! vous m’avez déchiré le cœur. — Bah ! te voilà, dit le vieillard en souriant ; maintenant tout est oublié, car tout est bien. — Oui, me voilà, dit le jeune homme, me voilà avec un bel avenir et un peu d’argent. Tenez, père, dit-il, prenez, prenez, et envoyez chercher tout de suite quelque chose. de »Was machst du denn?« »Oh, du hast mir das Herz zerrissen!« »Du bist ja da«, sagte der Greis lächelnd; »nun ist alles wieder gut.« »Ja, ich bin da«, entgegnete der junge Mann, »und ich habe Geld mitgebracht. Da, Vater, nimm und laß sofort einholen.« it "Che fai adesso?" "Ah, voi mi avete trafitto il cuore!" "Tu sei qui" disse il vecchio, sorridendo, "ora tutto è dimenticato, poiché tu stai bene." "Sì, io son qui; eccomi con un bell'avvenire e con un poco di denaro. Prendete, padre" disse, "prendete e inviate subito qualcuno a comprare qualche cosa." es -¿Qué haces? -Me desgarraste el corazón. -¡Bah!, puesto que ya estás aquí -dijo el anciano sonriendo-, todo lo olvido. -Sí, aquí estoy -dijo el joven-, soy rico de porvenir y rico un tanto de dinero. Toma, toma, padre, y envía al instante por cualquier cosa. pt - Que fazes? - Oh, dilacerou-me o coração! - Mas agora estás aqui - observou o velhote, sorrindo. - Agora está tudo esquecido porque tudo está bem. - Sim, estou aqui - disse o rapaz. - Estou aqui com um excelente futuro e algum dinheiro. Tome, pai. Tome, tome e mande buscar imediatamente qualquer coisa. ------------------------ ro Şi îşi goli pe masă buzunarele care conţineau vreo duzină de piese de aur, cinci sau şase monede a câte cinci franci, şi bani mărunţi. Chipul bătrânului Dantès se lumină. — Ai cui sunt banii ăştia? întrebă el. — Ai mei, ai tăi, ai noştri... Ia-i, cumpără provizii, fii fericit, mâine vom avea alţii. en And he emptied his pockets on the table, the contents consisting of a dozen gold pieces, five or six five-franc pieces, and some smaller coin. The countenance of old Dantes brightened. "Whom does this belong to?" he inquired. "To me, to you, to us! Take it; buy some provisions; be happy, and to-morrow we shall have more." fr Et il vida sur la table ses poches, qui contenaient une douzaine de pièces d’or, cinq ou six écus de cinq francs et de la menue monnaie. Le visage du vieux Dantès s’épanouit. — À qui cela ? dit-il. — Mais, à moi !… à toi !… à nous !… Prends, achète des provisions, sois heureux, demain il y en aura d’autres. de Und er entleerte seine Taschen, die ein Dutzend Goldstücke, fünf oder sechs Fünffrankenstücke und kleine Münzen enthielten, auf den Tisch. Das Gesicht des alten Dantès erheiterte sich. »Wem gehört das?« fragte er. »Nun mir, dir, uns! Nimm, kauf ein, sei fröhlich! Morgen gibt es mehr.« it E vuotò sulla tavola la borsa che conteneva una dozzina di monete d'oro, cinque o sei scudi da cinque franchi e della moneta minuta. Il viso del vecchio si annuvolò. "Di chi è quel denaro?" "Mio, tuo, nostro, prendete, comprate delle provviste, siate felice, domani ve ne sarà dell'altro." es Y vació sobre la mesa sus bolsillos, que contenían una docena de monedas de oro, cinco o seis escudos de cinco francos cada uno y varias monedas pequeñas. El viejo Dantés se quedó asombrado. -¿Para quién es esto? -preguntole. -Para mí, para ti, para nosotros. Toma, compra provisiones, sé feliz; mañana, Dios dirá. pt E despejou em cima da mesa as algibeiras, que continham uma dúzia de moedas de ouro, cinco ou seis moedas de cinco francos e alguns trocos. O rosto do velho Dantés iluminou-se. - De quem é isso? - perguntou. - Mas... é meu!... É teu!... É nosso!... Tome, compre comida. Sejamos felizes. Amanhã haverá mais. ------------------------ ro — Uşurel, uşurel, spuse bătrânul zâmbind. Dă-mi voie să mă folosesc în chip moderat de punga ta: lumea o să creadă, văzându-mă că cumpăr prea multe lucruri deodată, că am fost silit să te aştept pe tine pentru a le cumpăra. en "Gently, gently," said the old man, with a smile; "and by your leave I will use your purse moderately, for they would say, if they saw me buy too many things at a time, that I had been obliged to await your return, in order to be able to purchase them." fr — Doucement, doucement, dit le vieillard en souriant ; avec ta permission, j’userai modérément de ta bourse : on croirait, si l’on me voyait acheter trop de choses à la fois, que j’ai été obligé d’attendre ton retour pour les acheter. de »Sachte, sachte«, mahnte der Alte lächelnd; »mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich deine Börse nur mäßig in Anspruch nehmen; wenn man mich zu viel auf einmal kaufen sähe, würde man denken, ich hätte bis zu deiner Rückkehr warten müssen, um Einkäufe zu machen.« it "Adagio, adagio" disse il vecchio sorridendo, "col tuo permesso farò uso della tua borsa, ma con moderazione. Le persone che mi vedessero fare grandi provviste direbbero che ero obbligato ad aspettare il tuo ritorno per far degli acquisti." es -Despacio, despacito -dijo sonriendo el anciano-; con tu permiso lo gastaré, pero con moderación, pues creerían al verme comprar muchas cosas que me he visto obligado a esperar tu vuelta para tener dinero. pt - Devagar, devagar... - contrapós o velhote, sorrindo. - Com tua licença, me servirei moderadamente da tua bolsa. Se me vissem comprar demasiadas coisas ao mesmo tempo, julgariam que me vi obrigado a esperar o teu regresso para as adquirir. ------------------------ ro — Fă cum vrei; dar, în primul rând, ia-ţi o servitoare, tată; nu mai vreau să rămâi singur. Eu am cafea de contrabandă şi un tutun admirabil într-o lădiţă din cală; mâine o să le capeţi. Dar sst, vine cineva. — E Caderousse, care o fi aflat că ai sosit şi vine, de bună seamă, să-ţi ureze bun venit. en "Do as you please; but, first of all, pray have a servant, father. I will not have you left alone so long. I have some smuggled coffee and most capital tobacco, in a small chest in the hold, which you shall have to-morrow. But, hush, here comes somebody." "'Tis Caderousse, who has heard of your arrival, and no doubt comes to congratulate you on your fortunate return." fr — Fais comme tu voudras ; mais, avant toutes choses, prends une servante, père ; je ne veux plus que tu restes seul. J’ai du café de contrebande et d’excellent tabac dans un petit coffre de la cale, tu l’auras dès demain. Mais chut ! voici quelqu’un. — C’est Caderousse qui aura appris ton arrivée, et qui vient sans doute te faire son compliment de bon retour. de »Wie du willst, Vater; aber vor allen Dingen nimm dir jemand zur Bedienung; du sollst nicht mehr allein bleiben. Ich habe geschmuggelten Kaffee und ausgezeichneten Tabak in einem kleinen Koffer an Bord. Doch still! Da kommt jemand.« »Das ist Caderousse. Er hat wohl gehört, daß du gekommen bist, und will dir guten Tag sagen.« it "Fate come vi aggrada, ma prima di ogni altra cosa provvedetevi una persona di servizio, non voglio più che usciate di casa solo. Ho del caffè, e dell'eccellente tabacco di contrabbando in una cassetta nel fondo della stiva; l'avrete domani. Ma zitto, sento arrivare qualcuno." "Sarà Caderousse, che avendo saputo del tuo arrivo viene a darti il benvenuto." es -Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero, ante todo, toma una criada, padre mío. No quiero que lo quedes solo. Traigo café de contrabando y buen tabaco en un cofrecito; mañana estará aquí. Pero, silencio, que viene gente. -Será Caderousse, que sabiendo tu llegada vendrá a felicitarte. pt - Faça como quiser. Mas antes de mais nada toma uma criada, pai. Não quero que continues sozinho. Tenho café de contrabando e excelente tabaco num bauzinho no porão. Eu os darei amanhã. Mas caluda que vem aí alguém! - É Caderousse. Deve ter sabido da tua chegada e vem, sem dúvida, dar-te as boas-vindas. ------------------------ ro — Bun, iar buzele care spun un lucru, în timp ce inima gândeşte altfel, murmură Edmond; n-are a face însă, e un vecin care ne-a fost altădată de folos; fie bine venit. Într-adevăr, în momentul când Edmond termina cu glas scăzut fraza, se ivi în uşa dinspre scări capul negru şi bărbos al lui Caderousse. en "Ah, lips that say one thing, while the heart thinks another," murmured Edmond. "But, never mind, he is a neighbor who has done us a service on a time, so he's welcome." As Edmond paused, the black and bearded head of Caderousse appeared at the door. fr — Bon, encore des lèvres qui disent une chose tandis que le cœur en pense une autre, murmura Edmond ; mais, n’importe, c’est un voisin qui nous a rendu service autrefois, qu’il soit bienvenu. En effet, au moment où Edmond achevait la phrase à voix basse, on vit apparaître, encadrée par la porte du palier, la tête noire et barbue de Caderousse. de »Das ist auch so einer, der mit Worten freundlich tut und im Herzen anders denkt«, murmelte Edmond. »Doch einerlei, es ist ein Nachbar, der uns früher einen Dienst erwiesen hat, er sei willkommen.« In der Tat sah man gleich darauf in der Flurtür den schwarzen, bärtigen Kopf des Schneiders Caderousse erscheinen. it "Bene, ecco altre labbra che dicono diversamente da ciò che pensa il cuore. Ma non serve" mormorò Edmondo, "è un vicino che ci ha reso un favore; che sia il benvenuto!" Difatti al momento in cui Edmondo terminava la frase a voce bassa, si vide comparire la testa nera e barbuta di Caderousse sul limitare della porta. es -Bueno, siempre labios que dicen lo que el corazón no siente -murmuró Edmundo-; pero no importa, al fin es un vecino y nos ha hecho un favor. En efecto, cuando Edmundo decía esta frase en voz baja, se vio asomar en la puerta de la escalera la cabeza negra y barbuda de Caderousse. pt - Deus nos livre dos lábios que dizem uma coisa enquanto o coração sente outra - murmurou Edmond. - Mas não importa, é um vizinho que noutros tempos nos ajudou; que seja bem-vindo. Com efeito, quando Edmond acabava esta frase em voz baixa apareceu enquadrada na porta do patamar a cabeça negra e barbuda de Caderousse. ------------------------ ro Era un om între douăzeci şi cinci, douăzeci şi şase de ani; ţinea în mână o bucată de stofă pe care, în calitatea sa de croitor, se pregătea s-o preschimbe într-un rever de haină. — Hei, te-ai întors, Edmond? spuse el cu un accent marsiliez foarte pronunţat şi cu un zâmbet larg care-i dezvălui dinţii albi ca fildeşul. en He was a man of twenty-five or six, and held a piece of cloth, which, being a tailor, he was about to make into a coat-lining. "What, is it you, Edmond, back again?" said he, with a broad Marseillaise accent, and a grin that displayed his ivory-white teeth. fr C’était un homme de vingt-cinq à vingt-six ans ; il tenait à sa main un morceau de drap, qu’en sa qualité de tailleur il s’apprêtait à changer en un revers d’habit. — Eh ! te voilà donc revenu, Edmond ? dit-il avec un accent marseillais des plus prononcés et avec un large sourire qui découvrait ses dents blanches comme de l’ivoire. de Es war ein Mann von fünf- bis sechsundzwanzig Jahren. »Ei, da bist du also zurück, Edmond?« sagte er im ausgesprochensten Marseiller Dialekt und mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches seine elfenbeinweißen Zähne sehen ließ. it Era un uomo di venticinque-ventisei anni, aveva fra le mani un pezzo di panno, che da buon sarto si accingeva a tramutare nei risvolti di un abito. "Ah, eccoti dunque di ritorno, Edmondo!" disse con un accento marsigliese pronunciato, e con un largo sorriso che gli scopriva dei bellissimi denti, bianchi come l'avorio. es Era un hombre de veinticinco a veintiséis años, y llevaba en la mano un trozo de paño, que en su calidad de sastre se disponía a convertir en forro de un traje. -¡Hola, bien venido, Edmundo! -dijo con un acento marsellés de los más pronunciados, y con una sonrisa que descubría unos dientes blanquísimos. pt Era um homem de vinte e cinco a vinte seis anos. Trazia na mão um bocado de tecido que, na sua qualidade de alfaiate, se preparava para transformar numa banda de casaca. - Com que então de volta, hem, Edmond - disse com um aceno marselhês dos mais pronunciados e um amplo sorriso que lhe descobriu os dentes brancos como marfim. ------------------------ ro — Precum vezi, vecine Caderousse, şi sunt gata să-ţi fiu pe plac într-un fel sau altul, răspunse Dantès abia ascunzându-şi răceala sub vorbele rostite. — Mulţumesc, mulţumesc; din fericire nu am nevoie de nimic, ba câ- teodată au nevoie alţii de mine. (Dantès schiţă o mişcare.) Nu spun asta referitor la tine, băiete; ţi-am împrumutat bani, mi i-ai înapoiat; între vecinii buni asta se face, şi suntem chit. en "Yes, as you see, neighbor Caderousse; and ready to be agreeable to you in any and every way," replied Dantes, but ill-concealing his coldness under this cloak of civility. "Thanks—thanks; but, fortunately, I do not want for anything; and it chances that at times there are others who have need of me." Dantes made a gesture. "I do not allude to you, my boy. No!—no! I lent you money, and you returned it; that's like good neighbors, and we are quits." fr — Comme vous voyez, voisin Caderousse, et prêt à vous être agréable en quelque chose que ce soit, répondit Dantès en dissimulant mal sa froideur sous cette offre de service. — Merci, merci ; heureusement, je n’ai besoin de rien, et ce sont même quelquefois les autres qui ont besoin de moi. Dantès fît un mouvement. Je ne te dis pas cela pour toi, garçon ; je t’ai prêté de l’argent, tu me l’as rendu ; cela se fait entre bons voisins, et nous sommes quittes. de »Wie Sie sehen, Nachbar Caderousse, und bereit, Ihnen in jeder Weise dienlich zu sein«, antwortete Dantès, der seinen Widerwillen nur schlecht unter diesem Anerbieten verbarg. »Danke, danke; glücklicherweise brauche ich nichts, und es sind sogar manchmal die andern, die mich brauchen.« Dantès machte eine Bewegung. »Das geht nicht auf dich, Junge; ich habe dir Geld geliehen, du hast mir’s wiedergegeben, und wir sind quitt; so was kommt unter guten Nachbarsleuten vor.« it "Come vedi, vicino Caderousse, e pronto a servirti in qualunque cosa" rispose Dantès, dissimulando male la sua freddezza nel far questa offerta. "Grazie, grazie, fortunatamente io non ho bisogno di nulla, anzi sono qualche volta gli altri che hanno bisogno di me." Dantès fece un movimento d impazienza. "Non dico per te, giovanotto; ti prestai del denaro, tu me lo hai reso, ciò si pratica fra buoni vicini e noi siamo pari." es -Tan bueno como de costumbre, vecino Caderousse, y siempre dispuesto a serviros en lo que os plazca -respondió Dantés disimulando su frialdad con aquella oferta servicial. -Gracias, gracias; afortunadamente yo no necesito de nada, sino que por el contrario, los demás son los que necesitan algunas veces de mí (Dantés hizo un movimiento). No digo esto por ti, muchacho: te he prestado dinero, pero me lo has devuelto, eso es cosa corriente entre buenos vecinos, y estamos en paz. pt - É como vê, vizinho Caderousse, e pronto a ser-lhe agradável no que quer que seja - respondeu Dantés, escondendo mal a sua frieza debaixo desta oferta de serviços. - Obrigado, obrigado. Felizmente, não preciso de nada, e às vezes até são os outros que precisam de mim... Dantés esboçou um gesto. - Não digo isto por ti, rapaz - prosseguiu o outro. - Emprestei-te dinheiro, me pagaste. São coisas que se trazem entre bons vizinhos e estamos quites. ------------------------ ro — Nu suntem niciodată chit faţă de cei care ne-au îndatorat, spuse Dantès; căci atunci când nu le mai datorezi bani, le datorezi recunoştinţă. — La ce bun să mai vorbim de asta? Ce-a fost, a trecut. Să vorbim despre întoarcerea ta norocoasă, băiete. Mă duceam în port, când îl întâlnii pe prietenul Danglars: en "We are never quits with those who oblige us," was Dantes' reply; "for when we do not owe them money, we owe them gratitude." "What's the use of mentioning that? What is done is done. Let us talk of your happy return, my boy. I had gone on the quay to match a piece of mulberry cloth, when I met friend Danglars. fr — On n’est jamais quitte envers ceux qui nous ont obligés, dit Dantès ; car lorsque l’on ne leur doit plus l’argent, on leur doit la reconnaissance. — À quoi bon parler de cela ! Ce qui est passé est passé. Parlons de ton heureux retour, garçon. J’étais donc allé comme cela sur le port pour rassortir du drap marron, lorsque je rencontrai l’ami Danglars. de »Man ist denen gegenüber, die einem einen Dienst erwiesen haben, nie quitt«, antwortete Dantès; »denn wenn man ihnen das Geld nicht mehr schuldet, so schuldet man ihnen Dankbarkeit.« »Wozu darüber sprechen! Was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Sprechen wir von deiner glücklichen Rückkehr, Junge. Ich war also nach dem Hafen gegangen, um braunes Tuch zu holen, und wen treffe ich? Freund Danglars, it "Non si è mai pari con quelli che ci hanno favorito" disse Dantès, "quando non gli si deve più danaro si deve riconoscenza." "Perché parlare di ciò? Quel che è passato, è passato, parliamo del tuo felice ritorno, giovanotto. Ero andato al porto per trovare da comprare del panno color marrone, quando ho incontrato l'amico Danglars. es -Nunca se está en paz con los que nos hacen un favor -dijo Dantés-, porque aunque se pague el dinero, se debe la gratitud. -¿A qué hablar de eso? Lo pasado, pasado; hablemos de tu feliz llegada, muchacho. Iba hacia el puerto a comprar paño, cuando me encontré con el amigo Danglars. pt - Nunca estamos quites para com aqueles que nos obsequiaram - declarou Dantés. - Porque quando já lhos não devemos dinheiro devemos-lhe reconhecimento. - Que adianta falar disso? O que lá vai, lá vai! Falemos antes do teu feliz regresso, rapaz. Passava por acaso pelo porto para ir comprar fazenda castanha quando encontrei o amigo Danglars. ------------------------ ro "Tu la Marsilia?" îl întreb. "Ei da", îmi răspunde el. "Te credeam la Smirna." "Aş fi putut să fiu, căci mă întorc de acolo". "Dar Edmond unde e?" "La părintele lui, de bună seamă, răspunse Danglars." en 'You at Marseilles?'—'Yes,' says he. "'I thought you were at Smyrna.'—'I was; but am now back again.' "'And where is the dear boy, our little Edmond?' "'Why, with his father, no doubt,' replied Danglars. fr — Toi, à Marseille ? — Eh oui, tout de même, me répondit-il. — Je te croyais à Smyrne. de der mir erzählte, daß du auch wieder da bist. it "Tu! A Marsiglia?" gli dissi. "Si, io stesso" rispose. "Ti credevo a Smirne!" "Potrei ancora esserci, vengo di là." "E Edmondo, dov'è il bravo giovane?" "Certamente presso suo padre" rispose Danglars. es « ¿Tú en Marsella? », le dije. « ¿No lo ves? », me respondió. « ¡Pues yo te creía en Esmirna! » «¡Toma! , si ahora he vuelto de allá.» « ¿Y sabes dónde está Edmundo? » « En casa de su padre, sin duda », respondió Danglars. pt - Você em Marselha? - Claro, como vê - respondeu-me. - Julgava-te em Esmirna. - Acabo de chegar de lá. - E Edmond, onde está ? - Em casa do pai, sem dúvida - respondeu Danglars. ------------------------ ro Şi atunci am venit, continuă Caderousse, că să am plăcerea de a strânge mâna unui prieten. — Bunul Caderousse, spuse bătrânul, ne iubeşte aşa de mult... — De bună seamă că vă iubesc şi vă şi stimez, dat fiind că oamenii cinstiţi sunt rari. en And so I came," added Caderousse, "as fast as I could to have the pleasure of shaking hands with a friend." "Worthy Caderousse!" said the old man, "he is so much attached to us." "Yes, to be sure I am. I love and esteem you, because honest folks are so rare. fr — J’y pourrais être, car j’en reviens. — Et Edmond, où est-il donc, le petit ? — Mais chez ton père, sans doute, répondit Danglars ; et alors je suis venu, continua Caderousse, pour avoir le plaisir de serrer la main à un ami ! — Ce bon Caderousse, dit le vieillard, il nous aime tant. — Certainement que je vous aime, et que je vous estime encore, attendu que les honnêtes gens sont rares ! de Da komme ich denn, um einem Freunde die Hand zu drücken.« »Der gute Caderousse«, sagte der Greis, »er liebt uns so!« »Gewiß liebe ich Sie, da die ehrbaren Leute rar sind. it "Ed allora son venuto qua per avere il piacere di stringere la mano ad un amico." "Questo buon Caderousse" disse il vecchio, "ci ama molto." "Certo vi amo e vi stimo ancora, tanto più che gli uomini onesti sono così rari... es Entonces vine presuroso -continuó Caderousse-, para estrechar la mano a un amigo. -¡Qué bueno es este Caderousse! -dijo el anciano-. ¡Cuánto nos ama! -Ciertamente que os amo y os estimo, porque sois muy honrados, y esta clase de hombres no abunda... pt - E foi então que resolvi vir - continuou Caderousse - para ter o prazer de apertar a mão a um amigo! - Este bom Caderousse gosta tanto de nós - observou o velhote. - Claro que gosto de vocês e também que os estimo, atendendo a que as pessoas honestas são raras! ------------------------ ro Se pare însă că tu devii bogat, băiete, continuă croitorul, aruncând o privire piezişă mormanului de aur şi argint depus de Dantès pe masă. Tânărul remarcă fulgerarea de lăcomie care ilumină ochii negri ai vecinului. en But it seems you have come back rich, my boy," continued the tailor, looking askance at the handful of gold and silver which Dantes had thrown on the table. The young man remarked the greedy glance which shone in the dark eyes of his neighbor. fr Mais il paraît que tu deviens riche, garçon ? continua le tailleur en jetant un regard oblique sur la poignée d’or et d’argent que Dantès avait déposée sur la table. Le jeune homme remarqua l’éclair de convoitise qui illumina les yeux noirs de son voisin. de Aber du scheinst ja reich zu werden, Junge«, fuhr der Schneider fort, indem er einen Seitenblick auf die Handvoll Gold und Silber warf, die Dantès auf den Tisch geschüttet hatte. Der junge Mann bemerkte den gierigen Blick in den schwarzen Augen des Nachbarn. it Ma sembra che tu ritorni ricco..." continuò il sarto, volgendo uno sguardo bieco sull'oro e l'argento che Dantès aveva posto sulla tavola. Al giovane marinaio non sfuggì il lampo di cupidigia del suo vicino. es Pero a lo que veo vienes rico, muchacho -añadió el sastre reparando en el montón de oro y plata que Dantés había dejado sobre la mesa. El joven observó el rayo de codicia que iluminaba los ojos de su vecino. pt Mas parece que enriqueceste, rapaz... - continuou o alfaiate, deitando um olhar de esguelha ao punhado de ouro e prata que Dantés pusera em cima da mesa. O jovem notou o relâmpago de cupidez que iluminou os olhos negros do vizinho. ------------------------ ro — Ei, doamne, spuse el cu neglijenţă, banii nu sunt ai mei; îi împărtăşeam tatălui meu temerea că o fi dus lipsă de ceva cât n-am fost eu aici şi, ca să mă liniştească, şi-a deşertat punga pe masă. Haide, tată, continuă Dantès, bagă-ţi banii la loc în puşculiţă; dacă însă vecinul Caderousse are şi el nevoie de un împrumut, poate să ceară. en "Eh," he said, negligently, "this money is not mine. I was expressing to my father my fears that he had wanted many things in my absence, and to convince me he emptied his purse on the table. Come, father" added Dantes, "put this money back in your box—unless neighbor Caderousse wants anything, and in that case it is at his service." fr — Eh ! mon Dieu ! dit-il négligemment, cet argent n’est point à moi ; je manifestais au père la crainte qu’il n’eût manqué de quelque chose en mon absence, et pour me rassurer, il a vidé sa bourse sur la table. Allons, père, continua Dantès, remettez cet argent dans votre tirelire ; à moins que le voisin Caderousse n’en ait besoin à son tour, auquel cas il est bien à son service. de »Lieber Gott«, warf er nachlässig hin, »das Geld gehört nicht mir; ich fragte meinen Vater, ob es ihm in meiner Abwesenheit auch an nichts gefehlt hat, und um mich zu beruhigen, hat er den Inhalt seiner Börse auf den Tisch geschüttet. Komm, Vater«, fuhr Dantès fort, »steck das Geld wieder in deine Sparbüchse, das heißt, wenn Nachbar Caderousse es nicht braucht, in welchem Falle es zu seiner Verfügung steht.« it "Eh, mio Dio" disse con noncuranza, "questo danaro non è mio; avevo manifestato a mio padre il timore che nella mia assenza gli fosse mancato qualche cosa, ed egli, per rassicurarmene ha vuotata la sua borsa sulla tavola. Andiamo, padre" continuò Dantès, "rimettete il vostro denaro nel tiretto, a meno che il vicino Caderousse non ne abbia a sua volta bisogno, nel qual caso è sempre a sua disposizione." es -¡Bah! -dijo con sencillez-, ese dinero no es mío. Manifesté a mi padre temor de que hubiera necesitado algo durante mi ausencia, y para tranquilizarme vació su bolsa aquí. Vamos, padre -siguió diciendo Dantés-, guarda ese dinero, si es que a su vez no lo necesita el vecino Caderousse, en cuyo caso lo tiene a su disposición. pt -- Por Deus - disse negligentemente --, esse dinheiro não é meu. Manifestava ao pai o receio de que lhe tivesse faltado alguma coisa na minha ausência e, para me tranqüilizar, ele despejou a bolsa em cima da mesa. Vamos, pai - continuou Dantés --, guarde esse dinheiro no seu mealheiro. A não ser que o vizinho Caderousse tenha, por sua vez, necessidade dele, pois nesse caso está às suas ordens. ------------------------ ro — Nu, băiete, spuse Caderousse, n-am nevoie de nimic şi, slavă Domnului, meseria îl hrăneşte pe om. Păstrează-ţi banii: niciodată nu are cineva de prisos. În orice caz îţi sunt obligat pentru bunăvoinţa ta, ca şi cum m-aş fi folosit de ea. — O făceam cu dragă inimă, spuse Dantès. en "No, my boy, no," said Caderousse. "I am not in any want, thank God, my living is suited to my means. Keep your money—keep it, I say;—one never has too much;—but, at the same time, my boy, I am as much obliged by your offer as if I took advantage of it." "It was offered with good will," said Dantes. fr — Non pas, garçon, dit Caderousse, je n’ai besoin de rien, et, Dieu merci, l’état nourrit son homme. Garde ton argent, garde : on n’en a jamais de trop ; ce qui n’empêche pas que je ne te sois obligé de ton offre comme si j’en profitais. — C’était de bon cœur, dit Dantès. de »Nein, Junge«, sagte Caderousse, »ich brauche nichts. Gott sei Dank! Das Handwerk nährt seinen Mann. Behalte dein Geld, man hat nie zu viel; trotzdem bin ich dir für dein Anerbieten ebenso verbunden, als ob ich’s angenommen hätte.« »Es war aufrichtig gemeint«, erwiderte Dantès. it "No, giovanotto" disse Caderousse, "non ho bisogno di niente. Grazie a Dio lo status mantiene l'uomo... Conserva il tuo danaro, conservalo, poiché non se ne ha mai troppo; ciò non toglie che ti sia obbligato della tua offerta, nello stesso modo come ne avessi approfittato." "Era di buon cuore..." disse Dantès. es -No, muchacho -dijo Caderousse-, nada necesito, que a Dios gracias el oficio alimenta al hombre. Guarda tu dinero, y Dios te dé mucho más; eso no impide que yo deje de agradecértelo como si me hubiera aprovechado de él. -Yo lo ofrezco de buena voluntad -dijo Dantés. pt - Não - rapaz - disse Caderousse --, não tenho necessidade de nada. Graças a Deus, o Estado cuida dos seus homens. Guarda o teu dinheiro, guarda; nunca é demais. O que me não impede de te agradecer a tua oferta como se a tivesse aceitado. - Era de boa vontade - declarou Dantés. ------------------------ ro — Nu mă-ndoiesc. Va să zică te ai bine cu domnul Morrel, şiretule ce eşti. — Domnul Morrel a fost totdeauna cât se poate de bun cu mine, răspunse Dantès. en "No doubt, my boy; no doubt. Well, you stand well with M. Morrel I hear,—you insinuating dog, you!" "M. Morrel has always been exceedingly kind to me," replied Dantes. fr — Je n’en doute pas. Eh bien ! te voilà donc au mieux avec M. Morrel ? câlin que tu es. — M. Morrel a toujours eu beaucoup de bonté pour moi, répondit Dantès. de »Daran zweifle ich nicht. Du stehst dich also mit Herrn Morrel sehr gut? Du verstehst es offenbar, dich beliebt zu machen.« »Herr Morrel ist immer sehr gütig gegen mich gewesen«, antwortete Dantès. it "Non ne dubito. Ebbene, eccoti dunque di bene in meglio col signor Morrel, furbo che sei!" "Il signor Morrel ha sempre avuto molta bontà per me..." rispose Dantès. es -No lo dudo. A otra cosa. ¿Conque eres ya el favorito de Morrel? ¡Picaruelo! -El señor Morrel ha sido siempre muy bondadoso conmigo -respondió Dantés. pt - Acredito. Você está com excelentes relações com o Sr. Morrel, hein?... Espertalhão!... - O Sr. Morrel foi sempre muito bondoso para comigo - respondeu Dantés. ------------------------ ro — În cazul acesta ai făcut o greşeală refuzând invitaţia lui la masă. — Cum adică? exclamă bătrânul Dantès; te-a invitat la masă? — Da, tată, reluă Edmond, zâmbind de uimirea pe care deosebita cinste ce i se făcuse o stârnea părintelui său. en "Then you were wrong to refuse to dine with him." "What, did you refuse to dine with him?" said old Dantes; "and did he invite you to dine?" "Yes, my dear father," replied Edmond, smiling at his father's astonishment at the excessive honor paid to his son. fr — En ce cas, tu as tort de refuser son dîner. — Comment refuser son dîner ? reprit le vieux Dantès ; il t’avait donc invité à dîner ? — Oui, mon père, reprit Edmond en souriant de l’étonnement que causait à son père l’excès de l’honneur dont il était l’objet. de »Dann tust du unrecht, seine Einladung zum Essen nicht anzunehmen.« »Was?« fiel der alte Dantès ein; »er hat dich zum Essen eingeladen?« »Ja, Vater«, antwortete Edmond, über das Staunen des Alten lächelnd. it "In questo caso tu hai avuto torto a rifiutare il suo pranzo." "Come, rifiutare il suo pranzo!" riprese il vecchio. "Egli dunque ti aveva invitato a pranzo?" "Sì, padre mio" riprese Edmondo sorridendo della meraviglia che cagionava a suo padre l'eccessivo onore cui lo credeva soggetto. es -En ese caso, has hecho muy mal en rehusar su invitación. -¡Cómo! ¿Rehusar su invitación? -exclamó el viejo Dantés-. ¿Te ha convidado a comer? -Sí, padre mío -replicó Edmundo sonriéndose al ver la sorpresa de su padre. pt - Nesse caso, não devia recusar o convite para jantar. - Como recusar o seu convite? - interveio o velho Dantés. - Ele o convidou para jantar? - Convidou, meu pai - respondeu Edmond, sorrindo do espanto que causava ao pai as grandes honras de que era alvo. ------------------------ ro — Şi de ce ai refuzat, fiule? întrebă bătrânul. — Ca să vin cât mai repede la dumneata, tată, răspunse tânărul; abia aşteptam să te văd. — Asta l-o fi indispus pe bunul domn Morrel, glăsui Caderousse; iar când năzuieşti să fii căpitan, e o greşeală să-l indispui pe armatorul tău. en "And why did you refuse, my son?" inquired the old man. "That I might the sooner see you again, my dear father," replied the young man. "I was most anxious to see you." "But it must have vexed M. Morrel, good, worthy man," said Caderousse. "And when you are looking forward to be captain, it was wrong to annoy the owner." fr — Et pourquoi donc as-tu refusé, fils ? demanda le vieillard. — Pour revenir plus tôt près de vous, mon père, répondit le jeune homme ; j’avais hâte de vous voir. — Cela l’aura contrarié, ce bon M. Morrel, reprit Caderousse ; et quand on vise à être capitaine, c’est un tort que de contrarier son armateur. de »Und warum hast du abgelehnt, Junge?« fragte der Greis. »Um desto eher zu dir zu kommen, Vater«, erwiderte der junge Mann. »Ich hatte Eile, dich zu sehen.« »Das wird den guten Herrn Morrel verletzt haben«, nahm Caderousse wieder das Wort; »und wenn einer Absicht auf den Kapitänshut hat, so darf er seinen Reeder nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.« it "E perché dunque hai ricusato, figlio mio?" domandò il vecchio. "Per ritornare più presto vicino a voi, padre" rispose il giovane, "avevo fretta di vedervi." "Però sarà dispiaciuto a quel buon uomo del signor Morrel" soggiunse Caderousse; "quando uno aspira a divenir capitano, ha torto a non fare la corte al suo armatore." es -¿Y por qué has rehusado, hijo? -preguntó el anciano. -Para abrazaros antes, padre mío -respondió el joven-; ¡tenía tantas ganas de veros! -Pero no debiste contrariar a ese buen señor Morrel -replicó Caderousse-, que el que desea ser capitán, no debe desairar a su naviero. pt - E por que recusou, filho? - perguntou o velhote. - Para chegar mais cedo junto de si meu pai - respondeu o rapaz. - Tinha pressa de vê-lo. - O bom do Sr. Morrel deve ter ficado contrariado com isso - insinuou Caderousse. - E quando se visa ser comandante é um erro contrariar o armador... ------------------------ ro — I-am explicat cauza refuzului meu, reluă Dantès, şi nădăjduiesc că el a înţeles-o. — Ca să fii căpitan trebuie să-ţi linguşeşti întrucâtva patronii. — Nădăjduiesc că am să fiu căpitan şi fără asta, răspunse Dantès. en "But I explained to him the cause of my refusal," replied Dantes, "and I hope he fully understood it." "Yes, but to be captain one must do a little flattery to one's patrons." "I hope to be captain without that," said Dantes. fr — Je lui ai expliqué la cause de mon refus, reprit Dantès, et il l’a comprise, je l’espère. — Ah ! c’est que, pour être capitaine, il faut un peu flatter ses patrons. — J’espère être capitaine sans cela, répondit Dantès. de »Ich habe ihm den Grund meiner Ablehnung erklärt«, entgegnete Dantès, »und ich hoffe, er hat Verständnis dafür gehabt.« »Je nun, wenn man Kapitän werden will, muß man seinem Patron ein bißchen schmeicheln.« »Ich hoffe, ohne das Kapitän zu werden.« it "Gli ho spiegato la causa del mio rifiuto" rispose Dantès, "e sono certo che l'ha intesa." "Ah, per diventar capitano bisogna accarezzare un poco più i padroni." "Spero diventar capitano anche senza di ciò." es -Ya le expliqué la causa de mi negativa -replicó Dantés-, y espero que lo haya comprendido. -Para calzarse la capitanía hay que lisonjear un tanto a los patrones. -Espero ser capitán sin necesidad de eso -respondió Dantés. pt - Expliquei-lhe o motivo da minha recusa e ele compreendeu-o, espero - redargüiu Dantés. - Convém não esquecer que para se ser comandante é necessário adular um bocadinho os patrões... - Espero ser comandante sem isso - respondeu Dantés. ------------------------ ro — Cu atât mai bine, cu atât mai bine. Prietenii tăi vechi au să se bucure şi ştiu pe cineva acolo, dinapoia citadelei Saint-Nicolas, care n-o să se supere. — Mercédès? glăsui bătrânul. en "So much the better—so much the better! Nothing will give greater pleasure to all your old friends; and I know one down there behind the Saint Nicolas citadel who will not be sorry to hear it." "Mercedes?" said the old man. fr — Tant mieux, tant mieux ! cela fera plaisir à tous les anciens amis, et je sais quelqu’un là-bas, derrière la citadelle de Saint-Nicolas, qui n’en sera pas fâché. — Mercédès ? dit le vieillard. de »Desto besser, desto besser, da werden sich alle alten Freunde freuen, und ich kenne da unten hinter der Zitadelle von SaintNicolas jemand, der auch nicht böse darüber sein wird.« »Mercedes?« fragte der Greis. it "Tanto meglio, tanto meglio; ciò farà piacere ai tuoi vecchi amici. So che vi è qualcuno laggiù dietro alla cittadella San Nicola che ne sarà molto contento." "Mercedes?" disse il vecchio es -Tanto mejor para ti y tus antiguos conocidos, sobre todo para alguien que vive allá abajo, detrás de la Ciudadela de San Nicolás. -¿Mercedes? -dijo el anciano. pt - Tanto melhor, tanto melhor! Será um prazer para todos os velhos amigos e sei de alguém lá em baixo, atrás da Cidadela de S. Nicolau, que não ficará nada aborrecido com isso... - Mercedes? - perguntou o velhote. ------------------------ ro — Da, tată, reluă Dantès şi, cu îngăduinţa dumitale, acum când te-am văzut, acum când ştiu că eşti sănătos şi ştiu că ai tot ce-ţi trebuie, îţi voi cere permisiunea de a mă duce să fac o vizită Catalanilor. en "Yes, my dear father, and with your permission, now I have seen you, and know you are well and have all you require, I will ask your consent to go and pay a visit to the Catalans." fr — Oui, mon père, reprit Dantès, et, avec votre permission, maintenant que je vous ai vu, maintenant que je sais que vous vous portez bien et que vous avez tout ce qu’il vous faut, je vous demanderai la permission d’aller faire visite aux Catalans. de »Ja, Vater«, entgegnete Dantès, »und jetzt, da ich dich gesehen habe und weiß, daß es dir gut geht und du alles hast, was du brauchst, erlaubst du wohl, daß ich im Katalonierdorf einen Besuch abstatte.« it "Sì, padre mio" disse Dantès, "e col vostro permesso, ora che vi ho veduto, e so che voi state bene, e avete tutto ciò che abbisogna, vi chiederei il consenso di fare una visita ai Catalani." es -Sí, padre mío -replicó Dantés-; y con vuestro permiso, pues ya que os he visto, y sé que estáis bien y que tendréis todo lo que os haga falta, si no os incomodáis, iré a hacer una visita a los Catalanes. pt - Sim, meu pai - respondeu Dantés. - E com sua licença, agora que já o vi, agora que sei que está de saúde e que tem tudo quanto precisa, permita-me que vá visitar os Catalães. ------------------------ ro — Du-te, copilul meu, spuse bătrânul Dantès, şi Dumnezeu să te binecuvânteze prin femeia ta, aşa cum el m-a binecuvântat prin fiul meu. — Femeia lui? întrebă Caderousse. Ce grăbit eşti, tată Dantès. Mi se pare că ea nu este încă femeia Iui. en "Go, my dear boy," said old Dantes: "and heaven bless you in your wife, as it has blessed me in my son!" "His wife!" said Caderousse; "why, how fast you go on, father Dantes; she is not his wife yet, as it seems to me." fr — Va, mon enfant, dit le vieux Dantès, et que Dieu te bénisse dans ta femme comme il m’a béni dans mon fils ! — Sa femme ! dit Caderousse ; comme vous y allez, père Dantès ! elle ne l’est pas encore, ce me semble ! de »Geh, mein Sohn«, sagte der alte Dantès, »und Gott segne dich in deiner Frau, wie er mich in meinem Sohne gesegnet hat!« »Seine Frau!« bemerkte Caderousse. »Wie Sie gleich losgehen, Vater Dantès! Ich dachte, sie ist es noch nicht.« it "Va', figlio mio, va'" disse il vecchio Dantès, "e Dio benedica te nella tua donna, come benedisse me nel figlio!" "Sua donna?" disse Caderousse. "Voi andate tropp'oltre, papà Dantès; non lo è ancora, io credo." es -Ve, hijo mío, ve -dijo el viejo Dantés-, ¡Dios te bendiga en tu mujer, como me ha bendecido en mi hijo! -¡Su mujer! -dijo Caderousse-; si aún no lo es, padre Dantés; si aún no lo es, según creo. pt - Vai, meu filho - disse o velho Dantés --, e que Deus te abençoe na tua mulher como me abençoou no meu filho. - Sua mulher? - interveio Caderousse. - Como vai depressa, Tio Dantés! Ainda não o é, parece-me! ------------------------ ro — Nu, dar după toate probabilităţile, răspunse Edmond, va deveni în curând. — Oricum, spuse Caderousse, ai făcut bine că te-ai grăbit, băiete. — De ce? en "So, but according to all probability she soon will be," replied Edmond. "Yes—yes," said Caderousse; "but you were right to return as soon as possible, my boy." "And why?" fr — Non ; mais, selon toute probabilité, répondit Edmond, elle ne tardera pas à le devenir. — N’importe, n’importe, dit Caderousse, tu as bien fait de te dépêcher, garçon. — Pourquoi cela ? de »Nein; aber sie wird es bald sein«, antwortete Edmond. »Einerlei, einerlei«, meinte Caderousse, »es war gut, daß du dich beeilt hast, Junge.« »Wieso?« it "No" rispose Edmondo, "ma non tarderà molto a divenirlo." "Non importa, non importa" disse Caderousse, "hai fatto bene a spicciarti." "E perché?" es -No; pero según todas las probabilidades -respondió Edmundo, no tardará mucho en serlo. -No importa, no importa -dijo Caderousse-, has hecho bien en apresurarte a venir, muchacho. -¿Por qué? -preguntole. pt - Não. Mas é muito provável que não tarde a sê-lo -respondeu Edmond. - Não importa, não importa - observou Caderousse. - Fazes bem em despachar-te, rapaz. - Porquê? ------------------------ ro — Pentru că Mercédès e o fată frumoasă, şi pentru că fetele frumoase nu duc lipsă de îndrăgostiţi; ea, mai cu seamă, e urmărită de o duzină. — Într-adevăr, spuse Edmond, cu un zâmbet sub care se simţea o uşoară nuanţă de nelinişte. en "Because Mercedes is a very fine girl, and fine girls never lack followers; she particularly has them by dozens." "Really?" answered Edmond, with a smile which had in it traces of slight uneasiness. fr — Parce que la Mercédès est une belle fille, et que les belles filles ne manquent pas d’amoureux ; celle-là surtout, ils la suivent par douzaine. — Vraiment, dit Edmond avec un sourire sous lequel perçait une légère nuance d’inquiétude. de »Weil die Mercedes ein schönes Mädchen ist und es den schö- nen Mädchen nicht an Liebhabern fehlt, besonders dieser nicht; sie laufen ihr dutzendweise nach.« »So«, sagte Edmond mit einem Lächeln, hinter dem eine leichte Unruhe bemerkbar war. it "Perché Mercedes è una bella ragazza, e le belle ragazze non mancano d'innamorati, quella particolarme nte! La seguivano a dozzine!" "Davvero!" disse Edmondo con un sorriso, sotto cui traspariva un'ombra d'inquietudine. es -Porque Mercedes es una buena moza, y a las buenas mozas nunca les faltan pretendientes, a ésa sobre todo. La persiguen a docenas. -¿De veras? -dijo Edmundo con una sonrisa que revelaba inquietud, aunque leve. pt - Porque Mercedes é uma moça bonita e às moças bonitas não faltam apaixonados. Ela, sobretudo, tem-nos às dúzias. - Deveras? - disse Edmond, com um sorriso em que se notavam uns ligeiros laivos de inquietação. ------------------------ ro — O, da, reluă Caderousse, şi chiar partide bune, dar, înţelegi, tu vei fi căpitan, aşa că pe tine n-au să te refuze. — Ceea ce înseamnă, glăsui Dantès cu un zâmbet care nu izbutea să-i ascundă îngrijorarea, că dacă nu aş fi căpitan... en "Ah, yes," continued Caderousse, "and capital offers, too; but you know, you will be captain, and who could refuse you then?" "Meaning to say," replied Dantes, with a smile which but ill-concealed his trouble, "that if I were not a captain"— fr — Oh ! oui, reprit Caderousse, et de beaux partis, même ; mais, tu comprends, tu vas être capitaine, on n’aura garde de te refuser, toi ! — Ce qui veut dire, reprit Dantès avec un sourire qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude, que si je n’étais pas capitaine… de »Jawohl«, fuhr Caderousse fort, »und sogar schöne Partien, aber sieh her, du wirst Kapitän werden, und man wird sich hüten, dich abzuweisen.« »Das heißt«, entgegnete Dantès, dessen Lächeln seine Unruhe nur schlecht verbarg, »wenn ich nicht Kapitän würde …« it "Oh sì!" rispose Caderousse. "E anche bei partiti! Ma capisci tu? Diventa capitano e si guarderà bene dal rifiutarti." "Ciò equivale a dire" disse Dantès con un sorriso che mal dissimulava la sua inquietudine, "che se io non diventassi capitano..." es -¡Oh! ¡Sí! -replicó Caderousse-, y se le presentan también buenos partidos, pero no temas, como vas a ser capitán, no hay miedo de que te dé calabazas. -Eso quiere decir -replicó Dantés, con sonrisa que disfrazaba mal su inquietud-, que si no fuese capitán... pt - Claro! - confirmou Caderousse. - E bons partidos, até . Mas, compreendes, você será comandante e nessas condições quem é que te recusaria?... - O que quer dizer - comentou - Dantés com um sorriso que disfarçava mal a sua inquietação - que se não fosse comandante... ------------------------ ro — Hm! făcu Caderousse. — Haide, haide, spuse tânărul, eu am o părere mai bună decât dumneata despre femei în genere şi despre Mercédès în special, şi sunt convins că îmi va rămâne credincioasă, fie că sunt sau nu căpitan. en "Eh—eh!" said Caderousse, shaking his head. "Come, come," said the sailor, "I have a better opinion than you of women in general, and of Mercedes in particular; and I am certain that, captain or not, she will remain ever faithful to me." fr — Eh ! eh ! fit Caderousse. — Allons, allons, dit le jeune homme, j’ai meilleure opinion que vous des femmes en général et de Mercédès en particulier, et, j’en suis convaincu, que je sois capitaine ou non, elle me restera fidèle. de »Je, nun.« Caderousse zog die Schultern hoch. »Nun«, erwiderte der junge Mann, »ich habe eine bessere Meinung von den Frauen im allgemeinen und von Mercedes im besonderen und bin überzeugt, daß sie mir treu bleiben wird, einerlei, ob ich Kapitän bin oder nicht.« it "Eh! eh!" esclamò Caderousse. "Andiamo, andiamo" disse il giovane, "io ho migliore opinione che voi delle donne in generale, e di Mercedes in particolare, e sono convinto che, diventi o no capitano, lei mi resterà ugualmente fedele." es -Hem... -balbució Caderousse. -Vamos, vamos -dijo el joven-, yo tengo mejor opinión que vos de las mujeres en general, y de Mercedes en particular, y estoy convencido de que, capitán o no, siempre me será fiel. pt - Eh, eh! - gargalhou Caderousse. - Vamos, vamos - atalhou o rapaz --, tenho melhor opiniãodo que você acerca das mulheres em geral e de Mercedes em particular e estou convencido de que, seja ou não comandante, ela me permanecerá fiel. ------------------------ ro — Foarte bine, spuse Caderousse; e bine să aibă cineva încredere când se căsătoreşte; dar oricum, crede-mă, băiete, grăbeşte-te de o anunţă că ai sosit şi împărtăşeşte-i speranţele tale. — Mă duc, spuse Edmond. en "So much the better—so much the better," said Caderousse. "When one is going to be married, there is nothing like implicit confidence; but never mind that, my boy,—go and announce your arrival, and let her know all your hopes and prospects." "I will go directly," was Edmond's reply; fr — Tant mieux, tant mieux ! dit Caderousse, c’est toujours, quand on va se marier, une bonne chose que d’avoir la foi ; mais, n’importe ; crois-moi, garçon, ne perds pas de temps à aller lui annoncer ton arrivée et à lui faire part de tes espérances. — J’y vais, dit Edmond. de »Um so besser, um so besser«, warf Caderousse hin; »es ist immer gut, dem Mädchen zu vertrauen, das man heiraten will; aber einerlei, glaube mir, Junge, verliere keine Zeit, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr deine Ansichten mitzuteilen.« »Ich gehe sofort«, sagte Edmond. it "Tanto meglio! Tanto meglio!" disse Caderousse. "É sempre una buona cosa che i giovani quando si maritano siano forniti di buona fede; ma non serve, credimi Dantès, non perdere tempo nell'andare ad annunziarle il tuo arrivo, e a metterla a parte delle tue speranze." "Vado" disse Edmondo. es -Tanto mejor -dijo el sastre-, siempre es bueno tener fe, cuando uno va a casarse; ¡pero no importa!, créeme, muchacho, no pierdas tiempo en irle a anunciar tu llegada y en participarle tus esperanzas. pt - Tanto melhor, tanto melhor! - exclamou Caderousse. - É sempre bom um homem ter fé quando se vai casar. Mas não importa! Acredita no que te digo, rapaz: não percas tempo a ir anunciar-lhe a tua chegada e a dar-lhe conta das tuas esperanças. - Estou indo - disse Edmond. ------------------------ ro Îşi îmbrăţişă părintele, îl salută pe Caderousse cu un semn şi ieşi. Caderousse mai rămase o clipă, apoi, luându-şi rămas bun de la bă- trânul Dantès, coborî la rându-i şi se întâlni cu Danglars, care-l aştepta la colţul străzii Senac. en and, embracing his father, and nodding to Caderousse, he left the apartment. Caderousse lingered for a moment, then taking leave of old Dantes, he went downstairs to rejoin Danglars, who awaited him at the corner of the Rue Senac. fr Il embrassa son père, salua Caderousse d’un signe et sortit. Caderousse resta un instant encore ; puis, prenant congé du vieux Dantès, il descendit à son tour et alla rejoindre Danglars, qui l’attendait au coin de la rue Senac. de Er umarmte seinen Vater, verabschiedete sich von Caderousse und ging. Caderousse blieb noch einen Augenblick, dann verabschiedete er sich von dem alten Dantès, ging die Treppe hinunter und suchte Danglars wieder auf, der ihn an der Straßenecke erwartete. »Nun«, fragte Danglars, it Abbracciò suo padre, salutò con un moto di testa Caderousse e partì. Caderousse restò ancora un istante, poi, prendendo congedo dal vecchio Dantès, discese a sua volta e andò a raggiungere Danglars, che lo aspettava all'angolo della rue Senac. es -Allá voy -dijo Edmundo, y abrazó a su padre, saludó a Caderousse y salió. Al poco rato, Caderousse se despidió del viejo Dantés, bajó a su vez la escalera y fue a reunirse conDanglars, que le estaba esperando al extremo de la calle de Senac. pt Beijou o pai, cumprimentou Caderousse com um aceno e saiu. Caderousse ficou mais um instante. Depois, despediu-se do velho Dantés, desceu por seu turno e foi ter com Danglars, que o esperava à esquina da Rua Senac. ------------------------ ro — Ei, l-ai văzut? întrebă Danglars. — Acum m-am despărţit de el, spuse Caderousse. — Şi ţi-a pomenit de nădejdea lui că va fi căpitan? — Vorbeşte ca şi cum ar fi de pe acum. en "Well," said Danglars, "did you see him?" "I have just left him," answered Caderousse. "Did he allude to his hope of being captain?" "He spoke of it as a thing already decided." fr — Eh bien ! dit Danglars, l’as-tu vu ? — Je le quitte, dit Caderousse. — Et t’a-t-il parlé de son espérance d’être capitaine ? — Il en parle comme s’il l’était déjà. de »hast du ihn gesehen?« »Ich komme direkt von ihm.« »Und hat er gesagt, daß er Kapitän zu werden hofft?« »Er spricht davon, als ob er’s schon wäre.« it "Ebbene" disse Danglars, "l'hai veduto?" "L'ho lasciato ora." "Ti ha parlato della sua speranza di divenir capitano?" "Egli ne parla come se lo fosse già." es -Conque -dijo Danglars-, ¿le has visto? -Acabo de separarme de él -contestó Caderousse. -¿Y te ha hablado de sus esperanzas de ser capitán? -Ya lo da por seguro. pt - Então, você o viu? - perguntou Danglars. - Acabo de deixá-lo - respondeu Caderousse. - Falou da sua esperança de ser comandante? - Falou e como se já o fosse. ------------------------ ro — Răbdare, spuse Danglars, cred că se cam grăbeşte. — Se pare că lucrul i-a fost făgăduit de domnul Morrel. — De aceea este aşa de vesel? — Ba e un neobrăzat; s-a şi oferit să-mi facă servicii, ca şi cum ar fi cine ştie ce mare personaj. Mi-a propus să-mi împrumute bani, de parcă ar fi bancher. en "Indeed!" said Danglars, "he is in too much hurry, it appears to me." "Why, it seems M. Morrel has promised him the thing." "So that he is quite elated about it?" "Why, yes, he is actually insolent over the matter—has already offered me his patronage, as if he were a grand personage, and proffered me a loan of money, as though he were a banker." fr — Patience ! dit Danglars, il se presse un peu trop, ce me semble. — Dame ! il paraît que la chose lui est promise par M. Morrel. — De sorte qu’il est bien joyeux ? — C’est-à-dire qu’il en est insolent ; il m’a déjà fait ses offres de services comme si c’était un grand personnage ; il m’a offert de me prêter de l’argent comme s’il était un banquier. de »Geduld«, sagte Danglars. »Er scheint es etwas zu eilig zu haben.« »Es sieht so aus, als ob Herr Morrel es ihm zugesagt hat.« »Dann ist er wohl sehr heiter?« »Sogar anmaßend; bietet mir seine Dienste an, als ob er was Vornehmes wäre; wollte mir Geld leihen wie ein Bankier.« it "Pazienza, pazienza!" disse Danglars. "Mi sembra che si solleciti troppo." "Diavolo! Sembra che il posto gli sia stato promesso dallo stesso signor Morrel." "Perciò sarà molto contento." "Cioè, è molto insolente. Mi ha già offerti i suoi servizi come fosse un personaggio d'importanza; mi ha offerto inoltre denaro in prestito, come fosse un banchiere." es -¡Paciencia! -dijo Danglars-; va muy de prisa, según creo. -¡Diantre!, no parece sino que le haya dado palabra formal el señor Morrel. -¿Estará muy contento? -Está más que contento, está insolente. Ya me ha ofrecido sus servicios, como si fuese un gran señor, y dinero como si fuese un capitalista. pt - Pois que tenha paciência - redargüiu Danglars. - Parece-me que vai um bocadinho depressa demais... - Demônio, mas se a coisa lhe foi prometida pelo Sr. Morrel!... - De maneira que está contentíssimo? - Será melhor dizer que está insolente. Me ofereceu os seus serviços como se fosse uma grande personagem e ofereceu-se até para me emprestar dinheiro como se fosse um banqueiro. ------------------------ ro — Şi ai refuzat? — De bună seamă, deşi aş fi putut să primesc, căci primele monede de argint pe care le-a mânuit eu i le-am dat. Acum însă domnul Dantès n-o să mai aibă trebuinţă de nimeni, o să fie căpitan. en "Which you refused?" "Most assuredly; although I might easily have accepted it, for it was I who put into his hands the first silver he ever earned; but now M. Dantes has no longer any occasion for assistance—he is about to become a captain." fr — Et vous avez refusé ? — Parfaitement ; quoique j’eusse bien pu accepter, attendu que c’est moi qui lui ai mis à la main les premières pièces blanches qu’il a maniées. Mais maintenant M. Dantès n’aura plus besoin de personne, il va être capitaine. de »Und du hast es zurückgewiesen?« »Strikte weg; obschon ich’s ganz gut hätte annehmen können, zumal ich es war, der ihm die ersten Goldstücke in die Hand gegeben hat. Aber jetzt braucht Herr Dantès niemand mehr; er wird ja Kapitän.« it "E tu avrai rifiutato." "Certamente, quantunque avessi potuto accettare, giacché sono stato io che gli ho messo fra le mani le prime monete bianche che ha toccato; ma ora Dantès non avrà più bisogno d'alcuno, diventando capitano." es -Por supuesto que habrás rehusado, ¿no? -Sí, aunque bastantes motivos tenía para aceptar, puesto que yo fui el que le prestó el primer dinero que tuvo en su vida; pero ahora el señor Dantés no necesitará de nadie, pues va a ser capitán. pt - E você recusou? - Evidentemente, embora pudesse muito bem aceitar, atendendo a que fui eu quem lhe pôs na mão as primeiras moedas de prata em que tocou. Mas agora o Sr. Dantés já não precisará de ninguém, vai ser comandante. ------------------------ ro — Eh, încă nu e, spuse Danglars. — Pe legea mea, ar fi bine să nu ajungă nicicând, glăsui Caderousse, căci în cazul ăsta n-o să mai poată nimeni să stea cu el de vorbă. — Dacă vrem noi, spuse Danglars, va rămâne ce este, ba poate va deveni mai puţin decât este. en "Pooh!" said Danglars, "he is not one yet." "Ma foi, it will be as well if he is not," answered Caderousse; "for if he should be, there will be really no speaking to him." "If we choose," replied Danglars, "he will remain what he is; and perhaps become even less than he is." fr — Bah ! dit Danglars, il ne l’est pas encore. — Ma foi, ce serait bien fait qu’il ne le fût pas, dit Caderousse, ou sans cela il n’y aura plus moyen de lui parler. — Que si nous le voulons bien, dit Danglars, il restera ce qu’il est, et peut-être même deviendra moins qu’il n’est. de »Pah«, sagte Danglars, »noch ist er’s nicht.« »Teufel auch! Gut wär’s, wenn er’s nicht würde«, entgegnete Caderousse, »denn sonst würde er unsereinen gar nicht mehr ansehen.« »Wenn wir wollten«, warf Danglars hin, »so bliebe er, was er ist, ja würde vielleicht noch weniger.« it "Baie!" disse Danglars. "Non lo è ancora." "In fede mia sarebbe una bella cosa non lo fosse più" disse Caderousse, "altrimenti non vi sarebbe più modo di potergli parlare." "Se non lo vogliamo veramente" disse Danglars, "resterà ciò che è, e forse diventerà ancora meno di quello che è." es -Pero aún no lo es -observó Danglars. -Mejor que no lo fuese -dijo Caderousse-, porque entonces, ¿quién lo toleraba? -De nosotros depende -dijo Danglars- que no llegue a serlo, y hasta que sea menos de lo que es. pt - Ora, ainda o não é! - atalhou Danglars. - Palavra que seria bem feito que o não fosse - declarou Caderousse. - De contrário, ninguém poderá com a sua vida. - Pois se nós quisermos - insinuou Danglars - ficará o que é e talvez até se torne menos do que é... ------------------------ ro — Ce spui? — Nimic, vorbesc cu mine însumi. E lot îndrăgostit de frumoasa catalană? — Îndrăgostit la toartă. S-a dus acolo; dar, ori eu mă înşel tare, ori el o să aibă neplăceri dinspre partea aceea. en "What do you mean?" "Nothing—I was speaking to myself. And is he still in love with the Catalane?" "Over head and ears; but, unless I am much mistaken, there will be a storm in that quarter." fr — Que dis-tu ? — Rien, je me parle à moi-même. Et il est toujours amoureux de la belle Catalane ? — Amoureux fou. Il y est allé ; mais ou je me trompe fort, ou il aura du désagrément de ce côté-là. de »Was meinst du?« »Nichts, ich rede nur so. Und er ist noch immer in die schöne Katalonierin verliebt?« »Wahnsinnig verliebt. Er ist hin zu ihr; aber ich müßte mich sehr täuschen, wenn ihn nicht Unannehmlichkeiten erwarteten.« it "Che dici tu?" "Niente, parlo a me stesso. E sempre innamorato della catalana?" "Innamorato pazzo; è andato da lei. Mi sbaglierò ma avrà dei dispiaceri da quella parte." es -¿Qué dices? -Yo me entiendo. ¿Y sigue amándole la catalana? -Con frenesí; ahora estará en su casa. Pero, o mucho me engaño, o algún disgusto le va a dar ella. pt - O que você disse? - Nada, falo comigo mesmo. Continua apaixonado pela bela catalã? - Está louco por ela. Foi vê-la. Mas ou me engano muito ou espera-o um desgosto desse lado. ------------------------ ro — Vorbeşte mai limpede. — La ce bun? — E mai important decât crezi. Tu nu ţii la Dantès? — Nu pot să-i sufăr pe aroganţi. en "Explain yourself." "Why should I?" "It is more important than you think, perhaps. You do not like Dantes?" "I never like upstarts." fr — Explique-toi. — À quoi bon ? — C’est plus important que tu ne crois. Tu n’aimes pas Dantès, hein ? — Je n’aime pas les arrogants. de »Erkläre dich.« »Wozu?« »Es ist wichtiger, als du denkst. Du kannst doch Dantès nicht leiden, he?« »Ich habe die Hochnäsigen im Magen.« it "Spiegati." "A che serve." "É più importante di quello che credi. Tu non ami certamente Dantès." "Io non amo gli arroganti." es -Explícate. -¿Para qué? -Es mucho más importante de lo que tú te imaginas. -Tú no le quieres bien, ¿es verdad? -No me gustan los orgullosos. pt - Explique-se. - Para quê? - É mais importante do que julga. Não gostas do Dantés, não é verdade? - Não gosto dos arrogantes. ------------------------ ro — Spune-mi, atunci, ce ştii cu privire la catalană. — Ceva sigur nu ştiu; am văzut însă unele lucruri care, precum ţi-am spus, mă fac să cred că viitorul căpitan va avea neplăceri prin preajma drumului Vieilles-Infirmeries. en "Then tell me all you know about the Catalane." "I know nothing for certain; only I have seen things which induce me to believe, as I told you, that the future captain will find some annoyance in the vicinity of the Vieilles Infirmeries." fr — Eh bien, alors ! dis-moi ce que tu sais relativement à la Catalane. — Je ne sais rien de bien positif ; seulement j’ai vu des choses qui me font croire, comme je te l’ai dit, que le futur capitaine aura du désagrément aux environs du chemin des Vieilles-Infirmeries. de »Nun, dann sage mir, was du von der Katalonierin weißt.« »Positives weiß ich just nichts; was ich aber gesehen habe, läßt mich glauben, daß der zukünftige Kapitän, wie gesagt, in der Gegend da Unannehmlichkeiten haben dürfte.« it "Ebbene, dimmi allora ciò che sai relativamente alla catalana." "Non so niente di positivo soltanto ho veduto cose che mi fanno credere, come ti dicevo, che il futuro capitano avrà dei dispiaceri nei dintorni delle Vecchie Infermerie." es -Entonces dime todo lo que sepas de la catalana. -Nada sé de positivo; pero he visto cosas que me hacen creer, como te dije, que esperaba al futuro capitán algún disgusto por los alrededores de las Vieilles-Infirmeries. pt - Então, desembucha, diga-me o que sabe acerca da catalã. - Não sei nada de muito positivo; apenas tenho visto coisas que me levam a crer, como te disse, que o futuro comandante terá um desgosto nas imediações do Caminho das Vieilles-infirmeries. ------------------------ ro — Ce ai văzut? Haide, spune. — Am văzut că, ori de câte ori vine la oraş, ea vine însoţită de un vlăjgan de catalan cu ochi negri, roşcat, foarte aprins, pe care ea îl numeşte vărul meu. en "What have you seen?—come, tell me!" "Well, every time I have seen Mercedes come into the city she has been accompanied by a tall, strapping, black-eyed Catalan, with a red complexion, brown skin, and fierce air, whom she calls cousin." fr — Qu’as-tu vu ? allons, dis. — Eh bien, j’ai vu que toutes les fois que Mercédès vient en ville, elle y vient accompagnée d’un grand gaillard de Catalan à l’œil noir, à la peau rouge, très-brun très-ardent, et qu’elle appelle mon cousin. de »Was hast du denn gesehen? Sprich doch.« »Nun denn, allemal wenn Mercedes nach der Stadt kommt wird sie von einem großen Katalonier mit schwarzen Augen und roter Haut begleitet, einem brünetten, hitzigen Burschen, den sie Vetter nennt.« it "Che hai visto? Via, dimmelo." "Ebbene, ho visto che tutte le volte che Mercedes entra in città, è sempre accompagnata da un robusto e minaccioso catalano cogli occhi neri, la pelle rossa, molto scuro, ardentissimo, e che lei chiama mio cugino." es -¿Qué has visto? Vamos, di. -Observé que siempre que Mercedes viene por la ciudad, la acompaña un joven catalán, de ojos negros, de piel tostada, moreno, muy ardiente, y a quien llama primo. pt - O que você viu? Vamos, diga. - Bom, vi que todas as vezes que Mercedes vem à cidade a acompanha um rapaz de olhos negros, corado, muito moreno, muito ardente, com todo o ar de catalão e a quem ela trata por “meu primo”. - Sim?... E acha que esse primo a corteja? ------------------------ ro — Aha, şi crezi că vărul ăsta îi face curte? — Îmi închipui. Ce dracu' poate să facă un flăcău de douăzeci şi unu de ani unei fete frumoase de şaptesprezece? en "Really; and you think this cousin pays her attentions?" "I only suppose so. What else can a strapping chap of twenty-one mean with a fine wench of seventeen?" fr — Ah, vraiment ! et crois-tu que ce cousin lui fasse la cour ? — Je le suppose : que diable peut faire un grand garçon de vingt et un ans à une belle fille de dix-sept ? de »So! und glaubst du, daß dieser Vetter ihr den Hof macht?« »Ich nehm’s an.« it "Ah, veramente, e credi che questo suo cugino le faccia la corte?" "Lo suppongo. Che diavolo vuoi che faccia un giovanotto di ventun anni con una bella ragazza di diciassette?" es -¡Ah! ¿De veras? Y ¿te parece que ese primo le haga la corte? -A lo menos lo supongo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber entre un muchacho de veintiún años y una joven de diecisiete? pt - Suponho que sim. Que diabo pode fazer um rapaz de vinte e um anos a uma bonita moça de dezessete? ------------------------ ro — Şi spui că Dantès s-a dus la Catalani? — A plecat înaintea mea. — Dacă am merge într-acolo, ne-am putea opri la Réserve şi, la un pahar de vin de Malaga, am aştepta niscai noutăţi. en "And you say that Dantes has gone to the Catalans?" "He went before I came down." "Let us go the same way; we will stop at La Reserve, and we can drink a glass of La Malgue, whilst we wait for news." fr — Et tu dis que Dantès est allé aux Catalans ? — Il est parti devant moi. — Si nous allions du même côté, nous nous arrêterions à la Réserve, et, tout en buvant un verre de vin de La Malgue, nous attendrions des nouvelles. de »Und Dantès ist zu der Katalonierin gegangen, sagst du?« »Er ist vor mir fortgegangen.« »Wenn wir in die Gegend gingen, könnten wir in der ›Ré- serve‹ einkehren und bei einem Glase Wein Neuigkeiten abwarten.« it "E dici che Dantès è andato ai Catalani?" "É uscito da casa sua poco prima di me." "Se andiamo dalla medesima parte ci fermeremo all'osteria della Riserva di papà Panfilo, e bevendo un bicchiere di vino di Malaga, attenderemo notizie." es -¿Y Dantés ha ido a los Catalanes? -Ha salido de su casa antes que yo. -Si fuésemos por el mismo lado, nos detendríamos en la Reserva, en casa del compadre Pánfilo, y bebiendo un vaso de vino, sabríamos algunas noticias... pt - E você diz que Dantés foi aos Catalães? - Saiu antes de mim. - Se fôssemos para o mesmo lado, pararíamos na Réserve e enquanto bebêssemos um copo de vinho de La Malgue esperaríamos notícias... ------------------------ ro — Cine să ni le dea? — O să fim pe drum şi-o să vedem pe chipul lui Dantès ce anume s-a întâmplat. — Haide, spune Caderousse, dar plăteşti tu? en "Come along," said Caderousse; "but you pay the score." fr — Et qui nous en donnera ? — Nous serons sur la route, et nous verrons sur le visage de Dantès ce qui se sera passé. — Allons, dit Caderousse ; mais c’est toi qui payes ? de »Wer soll uns denn die geben?« »Wir würden Dantès sehen, und sein Gesicht würde uns sagen, was passiert ist.« »Komm«, sagte Caderousse; »aber du bezahlst doch?« it "E chi ce le porterà?" "Staremo sulla sua strada, e vedremo sul viso di Dantès ciò che sarà avvenuto." "Andiamo..." disse Caderousse. "Ma sei tu che paghi?" es -¿Y quién nos las dará? -Estaremos al acecho, y cuando pase Dantés adivinaremos en la expresión de su rostro lo que haya pasado. -Vamos allá -dijo Caderousse-, pero ¿pagas tú? pt - E quem as daria? - Ficaríamos no caminho e veríamos no rosto de Dantés o que se tivesse passado... - Vamos - disse Caderousse. - Mas é você que paga... ------------------------ ro — Desigur, răspunse Danglars. Porniră amândoi, cu paşi grăbiţi, spre locul indicat. Ajunşi acolo, cerură să li se aducă o sticlă şi două pahare. Bătrânul Pamphile îl văzuse pe Dantès trecând, nu erau nici zece minute de atunci. en "Of course," replied Danglars; and going quickly to the designated place, they called for a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Pere Pamphile had seen Dantes pass not ten minutes before; fr — Certainement, répondit Danglars. Et tous deux s’acheminèrent d’un pas rapide vers l’endroit indiqué. Arrivés là, ils se firent apporter une bouteille et deux verres. Le père Pamphile venait de voir passer Dantès il n’y avait pas dix minutes. de »Gewiß«, erwiderte Danglars. Und beide schlugen mit schnellen Schritten den Weg nach dem bezeichneten Orte ein. Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser geben. Vater Pamphile hatte Dantès vor noch nicht zehn Minuten vorübergehen sehen. it "Certamente..." rispose Danglars. E tutti e due s'incamminarono con passo rapido verso il luogo indicato. Giunti là si fecero portare una bottiglia e due bicchieri. Papà Panfilo aveva veduto passare Dantès, che non erano dieci minuti. es -Pues claro -respondió Danglars. Los dos se encaminaron apresuradamente hacia el lugar indicado, donde pidieron una botella y dos vasos. El compadre Pánfilo acababa, según dijo, de ver pasar a Dantés diez minutos antes. pt - Claro - respondeu Danglars. E ambos se dirigiram em passo rápido para o local indicado. Chegando lá, mandaram vir uma garrafa e dois copos. O Tio Pamphile vira passar Dantés ainda não havia dez minutos. ------------------------ ro Încredinţaţi că Dantès era la Catalani, se aşezară sub umbrarul abia răsărit al platanilor şi sicomorilor, printre crengile cărora un stol voios de păsări cântau una dintre primele zile frumoase de primăvară. en and assured that he was at the Catalans, they sat down under the budding foliage of the planes and sycamores, in the branches of which the birds were singing their welcome to one of the first days of spring. fr Certains que Dantès était aux Catalans, ils s’assirent sous le feuillage naissant des platanes et des sycomores, dans les branches desquels une bande joyeuse d’oiseaux chantaient un des premiers beaux jours de printemps. de Nachdem sie sich so vergewissert hatten, daß Dantès bei der Katalonierin war, setzten sie sich unter die mit dem ersten Grün sich schmückenden Platanen, in deren Zweigen eine Schar fröhlich zwitschernder Vögel einem der ersten schönen Frühlingstage zujubelte. it Certi che Dantès era ai Catalani, si assisero tra i banchi di verdura ai piedi delle piante di sicomori; sui rami una scherzosa quantità di uccelli salutava i primi giorni della primavera. es Seguros de que se hallaba en los Catalanes, se sentaron bajo el follaje naciente de los plátanos y sicómoros, en cuyas ramas una alegre bandada de pajarillos saludaba con sus gorjeos los primeros días de la primavera. pt Certos de que Dantés se encontrava nos Catalães, sentaram-se debaixo da folhagem nascente dos plátanos e dos sicômoros, nos ramos dos quais um alegre bando de pássaros cantava um dos primeiros dias bonitos de Primavera. 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/I&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/III&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III